Naruto Scarlet: King of the fairies
by TheFoxDemon
Summary: In a fight Team Natsu (Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray) and Jellal are sent to the ninja world. Naruto just happened to pass them by and get saved. In an effort to give him a life he hasn't had Erza and Jellal Adopt him. How will the Konoha react when they get the new magic powered Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: The first encounter

**Fox: Herro peeps welcome to a story! A tale of Hoe!**

 **Naruto: Don't you mean woe?**

 **Fox: No Screw you. This is the first fanfic**

 **Naruto: K man I guess so that's it.**

 **Fox: No you're doing the disclaimer** _ **Author Style: Force Character Disclaimer**_

 **Naruto: TheFoxDemon here DOES NOT** **own Fairy Tail or Naruto** **or any of that crap. Fox: Thanks :^) This is my first story R &R, so leave some tips. The flames, however, will be used for cookies and pizza, which you'll get none of. As much as flames are ok flames telling me to drink bleach and such will be ignored and used for cooking ('Helpful' Editor: Will the bleach be used for cooking? xD). **

**Here you go Naruto: King of the fairies.**

 _ **===========Forest outside a town near Fiore==========**_

It was supposed to be a simple job, A few bandits are no problem. It wasn't a few bandits but one bandit who was a wanted wizard of a dark guild and was putting up a fight. Natsu was tired out, Gray was off on the sidelines, Lucy's celestial spirits were finished, and Jellal and Erza were currently in the fight.

They exchanged clash after clash until they all were tired. "I won't lose to you! I may be out of energy and this may kill me but so be it!" The masked man said and started to build up a magical energy around them. "I'll bring you out of this world with me if it's the last thing I do!"

They all covered their eyes to the bright light, unable to see anything. When the light let down they were in the alleyway of some city but they had never seen it before.

 _ **===========Konoha Shopping District==================**_

"Ugh where are we?" Erza started to look around but she knew she was in an alleyway the others started to wake up. "Lucy can you get off of me." Natsu said struggling with lucy on top of him. "Sorry Natsu, but where are Jellal, Gray, and Happy?" "Over here Lucy." Jellal said getting up with happy. "Well let's find out where we are." Erza said to the rest of them.

They nodded and headed out of the alley trying to find some info on their location and what was going on.

As they headed out of the alley the city was lit, stalls were everywhere up and down the street. As they were walking down together so they didn't lose one another. As they were to approach the next stall a cry rang out. "Stop that demon!" a child was running through the street he appeared to be 5 years old and trying to escape an angry mob.

"What the hell, that's just a child! Lucy, Jellal on me! Natsu, Gray go around!" Erza commanded as they ran to aid the small child. When they reached the crowd they blocked off the alley. "Well looks like the demon is cornered, prepare for you to burn in hell demon!" A chunin said going through the _**Fire style:Fireball Jutsu**_ hand seals, ready to burn the boy alive. But just as fast as it was blown Natsu was able to intercept it in time and swallowed the flame.

"Thanks now I'm fired up! _ **"Fire dragon fist"**_ Natsu shouted as he punched the chunin sending him down the alley. Erza, Gray, Jellal, and Lucy jumped in to help Natsu. "Natsu nice job. Now let's go!" Jellal shouted going after the mob. As most of the mob scattered they still fought a few chunin taking them out pretty quickly. As they finished the last one Erza saw the boy they were going to kill behind a dumpster scared as all hell.

As she came closer and saw him the boy cowered for a little then stopped as he saw her hold out her hand to him. She picked him up cradled him and sang a lullaby to him in attempt to get him to rest.

 _Lullaby, and goodnight, in the skies stars are bright_

 _May the moon's silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams_

 _Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed_

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn_

 _Lullaby, and goodnight, you are mother's delight_

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms_

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you_

 _Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear_

 _Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight_

 _Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed_

 _Lullaby, and goodnight, you are mother's delight_

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms_

As she finished singing and let him rest in her arm a squad of Anbu came down and circled them all. One with a dog mask stepped forward. "You there, you are to be brought to our hokage it's best that you do not resist." He ordered. Anyway they saw it, they were exhausted and tired they could not continue on. "Stand down guys let's follow them." Jellal said knowing that shit was going to get serious around here.

 _ **Hokage Office**_

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage was looking at something so horrible, a pain to all Hokage, the one enemy the all had in common: paperwork. As he was going to continue the eternal struggle against this enemy there was a knock at his door. "Come in." He called as he saw the Anbu squad along with the 5 strangers and what appeared to be a summon animal that looked like a cat with wings. The Anbu with the dog mask stepped up again.

"Lord Hokage I have the people who you requested." He said with a voice of authority showing him as the leader of the Anbu squad. "Good." They walked in as a group, in hope to get some answers. "I see that you and your friends seem to be lost, and able to get in the village without anyone noticing until now. You also don't seem to be affiliated with any of the ninja villages, so I would like to know something. I may have to say I am in debt to your for saving young Naruto's life here but that won't excuse anything. Who are you and what are you doing in my village? " He seemed relaxed but was in a mindset ready to battle. Erza while still cradling Naruto, decided to speak for the group.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, along with me is my team Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and my husband Jellal. As you said earlier we are not from any of these "ninja villages". That's because we aren't even from these lands." Hiruzen was dumbfounded and knew what this meant.

"We were completing a mission to save a small town from a few bandits that kept looting the town. But it was only one, a man from what we call a dark guild. We could have killed him but he used some magic spell and it was just a bright flash we ended up here. While walking around we found this little boy running away from a mob, we were able to save him from being burned alive by a giant fireball that was headed his way. Then these people with mask showed up and took us to you." She had finished.

"Damn bastards trying to burn a kid alive. Who would do such a thing?" Natsu said getting agitated. "Calm yourself Natsu." Lucy ordered him. "Sir why would someone want to do such bad to someone so innocent as well as call him a demon?" Jellal questioned not seeing why someone would want to burn a child alive or think one was a demon.

He seemed a bit skeptical but couldn't believe it. Magic, guilds? These people are not from this realm at all… a time and space jut- ah... _spell_ must have been used.

"I'd like to know if I can truly trust you. If you are who you say you are then I guess you should have no trouble answering my questions." he said and waved his hand to the door and six anbu left the room shocking the others who didn't know they were there. He put up a silence seal and gestured them all forward. "Everyone take a piece of paper and put it on your chest this is a lie detector." He said as they followed his instructions, "I will give you all a single chance, if you wrong me you will pay." Erza sighed and stepped forward "I will answer first." she said with confidence.

He nodded off to her. "What were you doing before you came here?" "We accepted a mission to clear out bandits, It was a single man who was very powerful and used magic that took the five of us to combat." No sign on the tag. "What were your intentions of saving Naruto?" "He was a small child. Anyone who dare calls a child a demon and threatens their life is worse than a demon." still no sign. "What do you intend to do after we finish here?" "Find a way back to our home world." Hiruzen sighed, she was telling the truth or they would've seen what would happened.

"How can I know I can trust you to not let out my village secrets and keep this to yourselves?" this was the trip wire. "He's just a child, his parents should've kept him safe, he should not have to endure this pain and suffering, at this point we should all help little Naruto here." Nothing.

He looked at them with dead eyes.

"I guess I must explain. That boy you have is Naruto Uzumaki, he is the holder or jinjuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. A demon that attacked our village 5 years ago today. He was used as the vessel for the demon because it needed to be sealed in a newborn or the sacrifice to seal it would've been useless. He was supposed to be seen as a hero but the villagers see him as the demon in a human form and hurt him to get to the demon. But they can't hurt the demon only the child. The only reason he's still alive is because of the fox's healing ability. His father died by sacrificing his life to seal the fox, and his mother died from childbirth and the strain of losing the fox because she was the last jinjuriki. His father is the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. He was given his mother's last name to protect him from the enemies of his father. But I guess that doesn't save him from the internal crisis unfortunately. So I took the title of Hokage again, but since what you say is true there may be a way to get you back to your home land."

Hiruzen got up from his chair and grabbed the Scroll of Sealing and opened it slightly. As He was looking through the scroll for a certain jutsu Erza looked and the sleeping bundle in her arms and then looked at Jellal. He read it on her face and knew what she wanted to do. With a simple nod she was all clear. "Lord Hokage, My husband and I would like to adopt Naruto." She said trying to get him to agree. "You would now? As much as the council would be on my back and the paperwork would be on my desk I will allow it, it's probably for the best if anything. But let's wait for him to wake up, as well as I need to get the adoption papers." He went to a file cabinet and grabbed the papers. "Please also tell me more about where you're from."

"We are from a realm called Earth Land and live in the kingdom of Fiore. There we have things called magic guilds, which there are 12 of. Our source of power is magic, the physical embodiment of the soul. Almost anyone can use magic, and it comes in many forms." Erza explained grabbing the Hokage's interest.

"Lord Hokage I also think it would be good if Naruto died in a sense." Jellal chimed in. Erza and Hiruzen looked at him confused and like he was crazy until he went to defend his point. "The last mob was unsuccessful because they didn't kill him. So if he just went missing it wouldn't make sense. So what if we stage a fake death and make it appear like he died no one would know." Even though it seemed like a hard task he could have it happen. Jellal was right, if naruto could stage a fake death then he would be able to leave without worry.

Unable to argue with Jellal's logic he decided that he had to do it. He grabbed the papers and put them on his desk. "Erza and Jellal I want you two to sign these papers to officially adopt Naruto as your child." As they sign, he goes over to a picture on the wall of Minato and opens a safe and pulls out 1 scroll that was a storage scroll with 9 different scrolls each marked. "These scrolls will help Naruto in the future.

They teach basic jutsu as well as his father and mother's techniques Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu all in these scrolls. There are 3 that I want you to show to Naruto only when you think it's time.

The one that is red contains a letter from his mother, the Yellow one from his father, and the black one is a pair of swords that are his inheritance along with a jutsu for him." As he sealed them back up and went back to the scroll of sealing, a yawn was heard in the room. Erza looked at the little boy in her arms. "Hi Naru-chan, how was your nap sweetie." she said to him in a motherly tone that had the others dumb founded.

"Natsu d-did Erza just..." Lucy was going to continue but a death glare to them that said _"say anything and you're dead"_ from Erza shut her up. "I slept good miss, it wasn't cold like the street so it was an improvement. Thank you for saving me." He said with a smile on his face that showed no signs of pain. "Naruto I have a question for you. Would you like a family?" Erza said putting him on the ground and kneeling to get down to an eye level with him.

"I would die to have one, yes. But what does this have to do with me?" "Well Naruto, My husband and I here decided to adopt you. You are now Naruto Uzumaki Scarlet." He had no words but he tackled Erza into a hug and cried "Thank you Kaa-san" Erza picked him up and carried him to the Hokage who finally found what he was looking for. "Erza I have a request to make of you." She looked at Hiruzen with interest.

"In 7 years' time I want you to come back with naruto so he can become a ninja of this village so he may graduate with his class." He said with a smile knowing he would want to come back. "Sure Lord Hokage." "Thank you…" he handed them the storage scroll and then ran through hand-signs. _**"Ninja Art: Dimensional Rift"**_ As he finished the jutsu a portal to their world opened up.

"You also have the seals for the Dimensional Rift to come back here when it's time. Goodbye Erza and Naruto take care" "Goodbye Old man." They stepped through the portal one by one. As Erza was going with Naruto she looked at Hiruzen for the last time in 7 years.

 _ **========Fiore==========**_

They were home, and now they had Naruto with them. "What is this place mom?" he asked unfamiliar with the area. "It's home Naruto." She said and smiled. Walking toward the guild hall to tell Makarov of her new son and this new world.

 **Most people complain about Naruto's removal done wrong or that The Third gave up stuff to easily. Well I'm not going to justify that, I won't bother. Because I said it's my first fanfic; I don't consider myself a good writer, I don't even remotely think I'm decent. I just try to please you guys the best I can. Might I throw in a chapter for you all to give some closure? Sure. But don't expect me to answer everything properly, the shipping might not be answered properly but if you really take stuff deeper than it's presented on the next chapter you can see how it's justified, if people still can't see it I'll make a chapter dedicated to justifying everything in series of flash backs that happens after the wave arc. But until then flame on, My oven is broken anyway so I need to bake stuff and you guys can help. other wise leave a comment of "its nice/good but..." because in my position I try to make it the best chapter ever. But I have a life outside of here and I still try to give you guys the best content I can. As my viewers you are important to me. But I can't please everyone, every story has it's flaws and so does every writer. The newer ones(writers/stories) are just easier to point out. But don't expect the most perfect story ever because you won't get it here. It's not perfect I can't make it perfect, but that won't stop me from delivering.(unless its digiorno)**

 **See you next time guys and gals Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Return to the old world

"Human Talking" / **"Demon Talking"**

' _Human Thinking' /_ _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

" _ **Jutsu/Spell"**_

 **The Following is a fan based parody Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and TV Tokyo. Fairy Tail**

 **is OWNED BY Hiro Mashima, Funimation, and TV Tokyo. Please Support the official release.**

Over the seven years that had passed, people got acquainted with Erza and Jellal's new child and Naruto got acquainted with them as he grew up in Fiore. Even though he was trained under two of the most powerful members in Fairy Tail, Erza was somewhat reluctant to take Naruto out on missions with her and became a lot more motherly around Naruto. Whether it was because of his life story or how she was, he accepted it.

So to cover for her when she had to go on missions she always found someone to take care of him. Which was either Lucy, Juvia, or Levy because in case he started pulling pranks they would kick his ass or just report it to her and let her take care of Naruto after she returned which meant either no ramen for a week and harsher training schedules.

During Naruto's training he eventually became skilled with swords, he had a lot of training from Erza and Jellal and was able to use and learn magic. He learned Erza's requip magic and Jellal's _**Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song**_. He was also able to adapt to Erza's armor creating a male version of the _**Black Wing**_ colored crimson red that he called the _**Blood Shadow**_

He had become skilled in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu but his genjutsu was bad for inexplicable reasons. His sword fighting skills were great he could almost keep up with Erza, and he knew how to use magic to a great extent. On his 8th birthday he had learned of the Kyuubi and his parents. It was the during his party at the guild hall that he met the fox, all because of bottle of alcohol  
======= _ **Writer style:Flashback no Jutsu**_ =========== 

It was Naruto's birthday eighth and in the guild hall and it was a feast. There was table upon table filled with food and everyone was having a blast and there was a really big cake that had mini figurines of Naruto, Jellal and Erza on them and big enough to feed all the members of Fairy Tail and took a table and a half by itself.

As the night went on. Cana came to Naruto's table and put a bottle down. "So Naruto since it's your 8th birthday here and you have already started training I'm going to train you in my favorite type of training, drinking!" Naruto didn't know how to react but he took the bottle about to chug all of its contents until Erza grabbed it. "Oh hell no, does kami know what have would happen if we had a drunk Naruto. If Naruto gets drunk not even Jellal's magic could stop him unless we bound him."

"Ah come on Erza he can handle it!" Cana said taking a swig of the current bottle she had in her hand. "No Cana." "Why you scared?" She said while making chicken noises. As the two continued to bicker back and forth Naruto kept making attempts at the bottle. As his jumped he lost his footing and hits his head straight on the ground slowly losing consciousness. "Naruto!"

======= **Naruto's mind** =========

As Naruto opened his eyes, he found his surrounding to be a sewer. "Where the hell am I?" **"Your mind kit"** A booming voice came toward him and a giant cage started to appear in front of him with a paper that had the kanji for 'seal' on it. Behind the cage was the monster he saw when read the history books for some of his lessons, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"W-what, but you were killed! How could you be alive and in my mind?!" Naruto in pure shock was startled by this. The demon, the one that attacked on his birthday, the Kyuubi. **"Actually on the contrary kit, I can't die."**

Seeing Naruto's confused look led the demon to go on and explain. **"As a Bijuu, a demon, I can not be killed only contained. How ever I'm not weak like the ichibi I can't be contained in a teapot I need to actually be sealed in a person. An adult would die after having me sealed in them, their chakra system would explode and release me then it's square one again. I had to be sealed in a new born baby. The Fourth Hokage chose you to be my vessel."**

" **Now although I don't mind here, I don't want to be here and wish I never was. I was taken. You birth mother was attacked by this man masked in orange, she was the wife of the fourth who offered her protection while she was giving birth. She was my container before you. The man, an uchiha put me under a genjutsu and sent me to attack your home. But thankfully and unfortunately The Fourth Hokage prevented that by sealing me in you but at the cost of his life and your mother's while trying to protect you."**

Sitting on a chair and listening to what the beast had to say, Naruto had just lost his mental virginity to the mind fuck he had just received. He stood up thinking about what to ask next and then it hit him. "Where did this chair come from?" Upon that he even made the Kyuubi face fault until it regained its poster. **"It's your mind kit you can create something from thoughts or imagining it."** "Oh… Well I guess this makes sense on why the villagers called me a demon. Does that mean they were ri-"

" **Kit please stop you're not a demon. We demons don't even kill without a good reason most times. I don't understand their stupidity, thinking you're a demon they were so stupid. But anyway kit I-"** "My name is Naruto" **"Oh… yes, Naruto I have a present I want to give you. I have seen your life and I regret the events that took place and ripped your life from you. Granted this seems like an escape it's not. Tear half the seal off and then we can establish a mental link. When you do that I can talk to you through your thoughts."**

Doing just what the fox said sensing the regret Naruto complied with the instructions. "The seal is off Kyu-chan now what." **"You baka! Just who do you think you're calling Kyu-chan! I'm a Bijuu! What makes you think you can do that!"** "Well if you haven't noticed I can smell my mom's perfume and you were really quick to defend yourself from being called chan." Not able to argue with the logic of that a flash of chakra burst until a girl in a red kimono. It had the Kanji for nine on the back and she had two fox ears on the top of her head with nine orange with white tipped tail she appeared to be a girl Naruto's age.

"Naruto-kun, I want to give you the Demon fox summoning contract, you can summon me and all demon foxes, you'll also be able to speak to and understand all canines. Along with that comes a sword called _**The blade of Nine Wraths**_. Made by infusing my chakra with one of my fangs melted down. It's abilities are limited right now you have the ability _**Charge**_ , If you have an enemy in sight you can take do a near instant lunge with such a hard chance of escaping.

You're next unlock is from training, it's called _**Pierce**_ , it fires a beam of energy towards your target and capable of piercing through them. Level 2 comes from the desire to protect someone close to you in a life or death situation for them, it's called _**Full Counter**_. It allows you to block any non-physical attack and send it back with double the power. Now the final stage is _**Enchantment: Hellblaze**_ , the hardest to unlock only through serious anger, horror, and rage. It's deadly and powerful, enchanting the sword with a dark purple fire it stops any regeneration or immortality abilities and leaves a permanent scar should the enemy make it out alive and tend wounds. If mastered it can be controlled to great extent but it takes a lot of energy and can only last 10 minutes on average. **(I do not own the seven deadly sins.)**

Nodding, Naruto carefully listened to everything she had to say. But what came next was shocking. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry about everything that has happened to you. I've done the most I could by healing you so I want to be able to make it up to you. Your determination to go on as the years progress is amazing and I want to be able to be there for you always, You are unique and I love you for that Naruto-kun" In the midst of her confession of love, leaving behind a shocked Naruto. She kisses him on the lips before breaking and sending him back. "Wait no what's your name!" He shouted in attempt to find out more from the demoness. She smiled and looked at him. "Hikari" she said smiling "Arigato….Naruto-kun" she said as he went back to consciousness.

====== **Fairy Tail guild hall** ======== 

Naruto woke up to Cana and Erza arguing about his safety because of his accident, while he was resting on Lucy who was asked by Erza to watch over him. Everyone stopped talking when crying was heard. Naruto got up and walked to Erza and hugged her for a second but let go before she could return the hug.

"Naru-chan what's wrong?" She was wondering why he backed away from her as it wasn't normal for him to do that. "When were you going to tell me." She seemed confused by his words until it was clear to her.

It was this moment Erza knew, she fucked up.

"I was going to explain after you're training. I know it shouldn't have waited so long to-" "To explain to me that I held it…Mom I love you, I don't hate you. But what made you different from the villagers" Naruto said tears in his eyes. Before she could answer a new voiced up. "The fact that you're human and not a demon, we found an innocent boy not a deadly monster. There's a difference Naruto, and we saw it clearly in you." It was Jellal coming over to hug the boy and bring the family together to close the moment. It left the rest confused but one day, they'd know.

=========== **Later** ============

Naruto was sitting with a plate of food, some of the fairy tail members went home or Like Maco took the ones who were drunk home, also taking Romeo and Wendy home. It was getting late so it was dying down. Naruto was currently chatting with Hikari through mental link.

' _Do you think I could get you out of the seal. If I summon you as the boss using a shadow clone and make it with your chakra and soul seal it would it work'_

' _ **Try it Naruto-kun I think that should work and if it doesn't we can try again.**_ _'_

Following the orders given to him, Naruto went through with the summoning and shadow clone in one go making a lot of smoke and getting other members ready for a fight. But out of the smoke came Hikari and she hugged Naruto thanking him for everything. "Excuse me but you have a of explaining to do!" It was a very pissed Erza and explanations were in order.

=========== _ **Fanfiction style: Return to the plot**_ ==============

Ever since then the two were always together. It was no question that the two were dating at this point. The two were a great team and were practically unstoppable together. They both had the stealth, speed and strategy to make the perfect traps. They also had the best jutsu combinations, Hikari had a fire affinity and knew earth and wind spells while Naruto had wind a wind affinity and knew fire and water spells some were fairly weak alone but with their jutsu it packed a punch. They also knew a few defensive spells which were mainly quick reaction while slowly trying to build up their spell knowledge.

They had also both used the books from Minato's studies on his jutsu. As a result they had learned the rasengan and flying thunder god technique but barely used it unless needed. Naruto had also doubled his kenjutsu training with Hikari as she taught him the demon fox claw kenjutsu style and adapted the taijutsu version with moves of the Uzumaki taijutsu creating a defensive and offensive taijutsu style called the Yin-Yang Uzumaki style. Over his last few birthdays the secret of Minato and Kushina were no more, so he took the presents left behind from them. From his mother came two swords which were both sealed in tattoos on his arms while his dad left the secrets to his notes of the flying thunder god and rasengan to him, along with the studies of adding chakra affinity to it.

The two were currently at the Fairy Tail guild looking over missions thinking about grabbing Lucy and scoring some more money after their weekly allowance had been spent on…(A/N : I bet ramen) Ramen! (Bitch you guessed it!) After they found a job they took a look around for Erza but couldn't find her until she walked in with Jellal.

They were about to bring the job up but Jellal cut them off. "Naruto, Hikari, master Makarov wants to see us. He didn't say what for." Although confused they went with them to master Makarov's office to find the reason they're needed at this time.

=============== **Master Makarov's office** ==================

When they entered, Makarov looked serious and didn't seem to be relaxed. "Master Makarov what do you need us for?" Erza asked, questioning on why they were summoned without knowing why. This was a very rare event that usually never took place. Master Makarov sighed knowing what was going to happen. "Erza do you remember when you first came back with Naruto from the other world and introduced us." Erza lost her confusion and started to line the pieces but hoped it was not going in the direction she feared.. "Yes I do remember why does that matter?" Makarov looked at Naruto and smiled at him. "Erza he's grown up so much. But it's been seven years and like you said to me on day one this is the time he is suppose to go back to his village and become a ninja."

Naruto and Hikari's eyes widened. They both knew about this but didn't think it would come so soon. Erza told them that they would come back to the village another time, that time is now. Makarov looked at Naruto thinking of everything that has gone on with him in Fairy Tail. "Naruto, you have become strong over the years and you training is complete. It's now time for you to continue on the next chapter in life. We all have taught you a lot, now you must put your training to good use."

Makarov then changed his attention to Hikari who was confused about the whole situation, but then Makarov snapped her out of confusion by calling her name. "Hikari you came to us on Naruto's birthday and that was a gift to all of us. You have progressed with Naruto and you have grown up with him. I request that you go back with him and become a ninja as well."

Naruto and Hikari were both smiling and almost crying. Because they knew this was their last time in Fairy Tail for a while. "You all have to depart in one hour, make sure you are ready." With that he dismissed them all as they went to pack. Naruto sent a clone to go grab storage scrolls with their stuff, So the rest of them could talk.

============== **Guild Hall** =============

"So now is the time? We're going back after seven years. It went pretty fast." Naruto said looking at the rest of them thinking about the time. "Well time flies you know. Naruto we will be in the village with you as well as Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and your father. You'll become a great ninja." Erza said to Naruto for reassurance. She then gave her attention to Hikari, "Hikari I know you may not be prepared for this either but don't worry we're all behind you. You and Naruto have trained so hard for this and now you are ready so don't worry." Naruto and Hikari smiled back to her then looked at each other with a straight face and gave each other a deep kiss and broke apart. They were happy for each other.

Jellal decided to give them another note. "I must tell you two that you need to be ready. Ninja world is completely different it is kill or be killed. You both are skilled in using your tailed beast forms and you both good with offense and defense as a single and team. So put it to good use, I want to see you two alive and well." Jellal said in a serious tone "Be safe."

Naruto's clone just came back with their stuff and not to far from him was Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. The clone handed naruto 4 scrolls and then dispelled. They said goodbye to their fellow guild members and as they gathered around to see them off Naruto gave a speech. "This isn't the end, we'll come back. It's funny, I learned don't say goodbye, because as long as I don't say goodbye I never left I'm Just not here right now." Naruto stood by Hikari and they went through the signs for the _**Dimensional Rift Jutsu**_ opening a portal to a training ground by Konoha. As they walked through they entered the ninja world.

======== **Konoha's Training Grounds** ========

The four came through the portal and as they came out it closed. They looked around and saw the walls. "Wow really close how lucky. Let's go before Anbu find us." They nodded and started to head toward the village. Unknown to them a black haired Jonin was traveling there way, taking cover as they approached. Feeling two chakra signatures she saw the four and ran to tell someone

======= **Hokage's office** ========

Hiruzen Sarutobi was currently working on his paperwork until he was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Come in." "Lord Hokage I have a report. I noticed four people coming toward the village but there were only two chakra signatures among the group. I couldn't tell if it belonged to the older ones or the younger ones of the group, from what I could tell there was one man and woman and two kids, but the two chakras that I felt were through the roof." Hiruzen was spectacle on this. How could you have four people and two chakra signatures, the older of the group would've known to hide their chakra, if the younger two didn't hide their chakra it couldn't be so big, could it? He then realized what it was.

"Kurenai can you tell me what they looked like?" He responded curious about the group to confirm his suspicions of what he had in mind. "Well, one woman had long hair and a armor I've never seen before with weird red symbol on the left side. There was a man who looked like he had a dark blue cloak and his face was covered with a mask. He also had some staffs on his back. The younger girl had red hair with yellow highlights and she was wearing a black outfit with a sword on the back, and the other one a boy had blond hair and a black trench coat with red at the bottom like flames and had the kanji _'nine'_ with a fox under it."

He was baffled and ran to a calendar to see the date marked. "ANBU! Go with Kurenai and find the group and bring them to me now! Be Non-hostile and do not engage in combat! Kurenai lead them to where you think they might be, That's an order!" Kurenai confused and not knowing what was so important ran for the door. "Meet at the west gate!" Then she was off.

======= **With the others** =========

"Not to far I can see the gate!" As they got on route with the gate they we're stopped by a kunai passing their track making them come to a stop and look at their surroundings to find the Anbu and Kurenai come out. Kurenai stepped forward "You are on Konoha territory! Stop here and come peacefully with me to the hokage." They stopped for a second before Jellal got curious, "Who's the current hokage?"

"The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi" They all sighed "We we're on our way there. Damn that old man." "Well Naruto, let's just go there he's expecting us." They decided to follow The ANBU squad to the tower to get to the hokage faster, wanting to get done with this as soon as possible. Rushing back to the hokage tower, the ANBU look at each other thinking how the one in the blue called the kid Naruto. Could he actually be back?.

============ **Hokage Office** ============

They got to the tower and entered the office, Hiruzen saw the four of them come in from his. "I can't believe it's true that, you're back Naruto." Hiruzen was happy to see Naruto walk in with Erza and Jellal. But then what clocked in his mind was the fourth person. That he had never met before. "So before I start talking about becoming a genin could you tell me who your new friend is?" Hikari stepped forward. "I'm his girlfriend, but there's a lot more than just me being his girlfriend so you might want to get a drink." she slightly smiled and did an explanation. Much to the ache of the Hokage.

========= **40 minutes later** ===========

"So let me get this straight. You're the kyuubi, you're able to have a body outside of Naruto, and you have a summoning contract with him." "Yes." "You also don't want to harm him or get free and destroy the village." "Yes" "You want to become a ninja and join the village." "For the fifteenth time with every other question yes!" Hiruzen sighed

"Why can't I believe this at all?" "Because it doesn't seem to be real and I don't look like a demon." "Ugh…. I don't want to do the paperwork neither do I feel like having the council on me. But this could be a good thing. So I will keep you on watch. I could use your help possibly in the future. But for now keep this a secret."

He grabbed a pen and wrote a note on a blank scroll. "So let's wrap this up now. Naruto and Hikari, go to the academy and give this to Iruka Umino academy in room 302. There you can take the genin exams. Erza and Jellal I would like to enstate you two as Jonin of the village, Currently you'll work D-rank missions with genin squads and I will mostly keep you inside the village if need be. Now you are all dismissed. I am going to get another jonin pair to lead you around so you get familiar with the village and Naruto and Hikari you have about hmm… 10 minutes before the exams start."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, "Race" "Loser pays lunch" "Yup "Deal"

Looking at the two Jellal stepped to the side in front of the door "3….2….1….GO!" With that they were gone in a flash.

============== **The Academy** ===============

In the academy the class was normal, and by normal we mean FUCKING ANNOYING. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka fighting over who got to sit next to Sasuke, and then we have the normal class just being loud and obnoxious. It was like this when Iruka Umino walked into the class with a stack of papers."Same as always." On coming in he saw his colleague Mizuki walk in behind him. "Sleeping in the teacher's lounge." "You think I'm gonna wait for you here?" Iruka looked at him."Yeah" "No fuck you." They shared a laugh.

As he tried to talk he would mainly get overpowered by their loudness so he use his _**Big Head no Jutsu**_ "HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" He got behind the desk and was going to speak until two figures burst through the window and door separately. **"** _ **repulse"**_ (1)was the only thing shouted as one was smashed back into the hallway. "Ow! that hurt you cheater, oh and Iruka-sensei here take this" He the one from the hallway called and handed him the scroll as him the scroll, glaring at Hikari who was looking ever so innocent. Iruka went through reading it. "Class this Hikari and Naruto Scarlet. They are here to join us for the exams today. Now there are 3 parts, written portion, taijutsu and throwing, and then Ninjutsu. The written part is starting. Any questions?"

Sakura raised her hand. "Sensei why do they have to only start now! We had to do all four years!" "Because they have a note and stamped from the hokage with the official hokage seal. So now we'll start,. Naruto and Hikari go take a seat by Hinata and Shino. You all have 30 minutes to take it and it will be scored on how much you get through and how much you get right. Now everyone, SHUT THE HELL UP!" As he shut the class up he handed out the test it was completely silent and it took all 30 minutes for people to finish. Before they started Naruto and Hikari looked at their papers and noticed a genjutsu, dispelling it they say Mizuki scowl.

"Now that everyone is done we will go to the academy training ground for the throwing and taijutsu part. You will all receive 5 kunai and 5 shuriken and you have to land as much as you can."

============= **Academy (Outside)** =============

As one by one they went and threw their shuriken. Most people threw landed pretty low scores, most of the girls failing all of them due to lack of training and trying to impress Sasuke who scored a 7 out of ten. Naruto and Hikari were relaxing on the sidelines talking to Hinata and Shino who were in there eyes some really cool people. Along with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi the heir to the Nara and Akimichi clan. They came after they were called.

They all were relaxed until Naruto got called up after Sasuke. He picked up the Kunai and got ready. "You can start Naruto." On that mark Naruto threw 4 kunai and landed in random spots on the chest of the dummy Then he threw 5 shuriken dead center, to other students he just threw five in spots that didn't have any markings at all, making the class laugh at him.

Sasuke threw the first stone."Way to hit nothing loser. You're supposed to hit the target not miss it, I'm surprised how you landed the shuriken." With his fangirls behind him applauding his coolness it was all fun and games until Iruka was shocked, "Naruto h-how did you do that! That just broke record of this portion by 15 points which was previously held by Itachi Uchiha with 7!" The class was in awe and Sasuke was furious at this because someone beat Itachi and it wasn't him.

"Sensei I still have one more kunai." Naruto said lifting it up for Iruka to see and he nodded throwing straight through the dummy's neck at it seemed he missed. He smirked and snapped his fingers then it blew into pieces leaving everyone shocked.

"Sensei he cheated there's no way he could have done that and not Sasuke!" Sakura screamed with the whole SFC (Sasuke fan club) who were all in protest. "Sakura there are spots on the body that we don't mark, those are vitals in the body. To take a kunai your shuriken there you would die slowly but at a fast rate. That's why we don't mark them, because they're bonus spots that can increase a person's score. Mainly that was marked for people who planned on being an Anbu or Medic-nin. They were all protesting until it was silent. Sakura was met with a throwing knife implanted in a tree that was right behind her, she was frozen and didn't move.

"Do you know how to talk without bursting my eardrums, if you didn't know this is a NINJA academy. Being loud like this will get you and your sasuke killed on any mission." He threw another knife and re-equipped the first one he had thrown into his hand.

He was about to throw it again but then his arm was stopped by Hikari who looked at him and her eyes were red and pupils slit like a fox's. "Stop, besides you're letting it leak and that's the last thing we need, it leaks to both of us so we'll both face transformation. Low profile remember." She whispered to him in a hushed tone. He chuckled and let the knives go away.

Iruka just coughed and got the attention of the class, "Ok now the taijutsu portion. You will all one by one go and face mizuki and must land one hit in three minutes." As they went on most students did decent by finishing within a range of two minutes thirty seconds to three minutes. Sasuke finished in one minute thirty seconds, Hikari with one minute 10 seconds and Naruto with one minute.

After the break Iruka announced lunch time for the class and that they had one hour before they had to return to class. "So guys want to go get some ramen?" Hikari asked the group. Hinata and Shino gave a nod and Shikamaru sighed while calling it troublesome. "Hikari you'll really make me pay for all of that." "You lost the bet Naruto so own up." She said and kissed Naruto on the lips "3 bowls max." As their group was walking away there was a call towards one of them.

"Hey loser you think if you're so good come and fight me." No doubt about it, Sasuke stood at the sparring ring waiting to fight Naruto. "Uchiha I have no time for you. If you don't see my girlfriend, our friends, and I are going out for lunch. Now if you would please leave us alone. Also I can't fight you Uchiha I have to pay for some ramen so I wouldn't be able to get you that can of ass whoop you're asking for." Naruto said as some gathered around from the streets and academy teachers to see a fight go on.

"I said fight me." Naruto turned around with a glare in his eyes after noticing a kunai landed behind him. "You want it that way, so be it. Just know, I gave you an out" He walked into the ring ready for a fight. "First one of the ring loses. No conceding" As it got silent for a minute Sasuke ran at Naruto rushing him directly. Throwing a low kick followed by a punch to the stomach. Seeing the attack Naruto jumped over the kick planting his feet on Sasuke's chest and using him to push off.

Naruto walked towards the other side of the ring. As he turned around he heard chuckling. "I'm only getting warmed up." Going for another rush Sasuke threw every strike and punch he could. Going for a high kick followed by kickflip went for an attack towards Naruto's face to be stopped by Naruto grabbing his his other leg and throwing him out of the ring.

"Weak, now leave us alone so I can go get some ramen." He was walking away he heard Sasuke behind him "Get back here!" "No." This made Sasuke furious, He got up and ran through hand-signs. _**"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu"**_ As the fireball was gaining speed Naruto did a quick spin and slammed his hands on the ground creating a gold magic circle. _**"Great barrier"**_ (2) A glowing barrier rose up over Naruto taking the attack, leaving everyone in awe except for Hikari who knew about this power.

When the wall went down Iruka came out to see the commotion. "What the hell is going on!" "Well Iruka-Sensei if you must know "The Uchiha made me fight him. I won and then he launched fireball at me." Naruto said out of irritation because of the Uchiha. "Sensei he's lying! He just attacked Sasuke-kun because he was practicing for the next part!" Sakura screamed back at Iruka who ignored her because he could tell she was lying knowing that it was only a jutsu portion.

"Ugh, I'm not going to have this happen on my time so let's finish so I don't have to deal with the paperwork shit." The class started groaning in irritation for having pack up their lunch and finish the exams instead of eating.

======== **Inside Academy** ==========

"If anyone knows any jutsu or has a bloodline unlocked already please come forward." On that cue Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, and Hikari come forward. One by one they did their jutsu Ino used her mind transfer on Iruka making him dance like a monkey, Shikamaru used shadow possession and controlled his movements, Hinata showed off her byakugan and asked him about the icha icha copy planted in his desk to his response being confusion and shock, Sasuke did a small fireball. Hikari ran through hand-signs and called something no one had ever heard. **"Fire style: Dance of the fox"** putting her hands in the tiger symbol blowing out adult fox, that swerved around the room and Jumped attacking a desk blowing up but doing no damage to anything around it.

Naruto did the most confusing thing and walked in the room. Literally, a shadow clone had brought ramen for him and Hikari "That's it..just a shadow clone, since the Uchiha had me fight him I sent a shadow clone to get my lunch as we started." He explained leaving a sweat drop around the room. "Ok now everyone we'll call you one by one to come to the next room and you'll be examined. You need to do a _**substitution**_ , a _**henge**_ , and _**clone**_. When you pass just grab a headband on the way out, but come back for the awards.

Names were called and people came in and came out. One by one they got their headbands but then some also failed. Much to the joy of the SFC, Sasuke got a genin rank but they also were angry when Naruto came out with one as well. Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Hikari also got ranked as well. So did Kiba, Ino, and Sakura.

As the last came out. Iruka and Mizuki came into the main room. "Congratulations on passing everyone, There are 2 awards that usually come out now, Its rookie of the year which goes to Naruto Uzumaki and runner up is Sasuke Uchiha and Kunoichi of the year is Hikari and runner up is Hinata Hyuuga. Come back tomorrow for team placements."

Sasuke and his fangirls were extremely angry. Sasuke because he lost to Naruto, and the fangirls because they thought Naruto had cheated. After they had been dismissed Naruto and Hikari were leaving and came across Jellal and Erza, "Congrats guys I knew you could do it." Jellal said smiling. "Well Jellal he's my son so what do you expect." Naruto and Hikari both smiling took the praise. "So hotel?" Hikari looked up questioning. "No Hiruzen gave us a scroll with directions to the Namikaze estate, Naruto it rightfully belongs to you since it you're the only one left. Your mother and I already set up inside, we mainly just got groceries and so on with the money the Hokage gave us since we can't pay using jewel." peaking up Naruto's face was brightly lit, knowing that he would finally get to see a piece of something that his parents left behind for him.

Leaving the school's main area they were about to head to the compound when they were stopped by a cat masked Anbu. "Naruto-san the council would like to see you." "Dammit, Yugao! Why now, couldn't they do it some other time." Stumbled a little on how Naruto was able to tell it was her, she shook from her thoughts and kept face. "I don't make meetings I just grab the people called for. Sorry Naruto" Sighing and looking towards the tower Naruto let loose. "Well looks like we have errands to run first so let's go."

" __ you need to listen this _ takes _"_

" _Yes _ you have my attention"_

" _It's called _ _ and it's a _ _"_

" _How does it work."_

 _"_ and _ the fruits of your labor"_

" _ **I'll end this now"**_

Fox: yes I went on an unannounced hiatus. My school worked got piled up and i needed any free time i could get. But now I'm back so expect more content

Naruto: So quick question do i get to kick council ass next chapter

Fox: sure and-

*Hikari walks in with aura*

Hikari: Naru-kun where's the pocky I had

Fox:naruto

*slightly shaken*Naruto: yea

Fox: *uses whiplash sound app* so I'll see you later..let me make sure Naruto doesn't die

*Hikari's chasing naruto*

 **Ja ne! A lot of powers have also been nerfed to make it fair, just to point out Naruto and company will not be perfect in fights they will get their ass handed to them a lot.**

 **Repulse:** This is a magic spell, although it has no magic circle it is a quick action defense that creates a sphere that repels any incoming object or person with the same force it had on impact. This although is not a perfect defense but can defend from light attacks. If an attack is strong enough the sphere will shatter and have no effect at all. Basically think almighty push

 **Great Barrier:** Like the spell repulse this is also a defense spell, that requires more time to activate, with enough experience it can be very useful in a fight, It absorbs all elemental attacks and is a defense against physical attacks, however it can only be held for 5 minutes or until the caster decides to let go of the spell, also like the spell **Repulse** it can be broken with an attack strong enough


	3. Chapter 3: Why the council

**Fox** : There's really no introduction of this chapter. It's just going to start so let's

*Gets smacked by Naruto*

 **Naruto** : Forgetting something?

 **Fox** : The disclaimer, yea right...I **Do Not Own** Fairy Tail or Naruto they belong to the people who own them.

 **On with the show.**

 **for those of you who read chapter 3 I accidentally put chapter 4's spot in it.**

"Human Talking"/'Human _thinking'_

" **Demon/summon Talking"/'** _ **Demon/summon thinking**_ _ **'**_

" _ **Jutsu/spell"**_

 **Council Chambers**

Chaos was a complete understatement, anarchy was a better word. The Civilian and Ninja Councils were currently in the middle of a heated argument. The civilian side consisted of wealthy civilians who ran some bigger businesses in the city, The Ninja side consisted of all the clan heads of the village. Inochi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Shibi Aburame. While a majority were fighting Shikaku was sleeping, this however until the Hokage walked in and took a seat. Standing next to him were Kotaru and Homura along with Danzo.

"He shouldn't be allowed to pass! He didn't even spend 1 year in the academy only one day!" Screeched a civilian on the council that coincidentally had pink hair. **(A/N:contrary to popular belief Sakura's mom is blonde in canon )** "Maybe that's because he's had private training, He's the best out there!" Both sides were in a riot until a the Hokage spoke up. **"QUIET!"** Shutting up the whole council room, they looked at the reason they were there. Standing in the middle of the chambers was Naruto Uzumaki, with him was Erza, Jellal, and Hikari.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are being charged with assault on the Uchiha Clan Heir. How do you plead." Shouted another civilian. "Innocent, he attacked after losing a fight to me. Also I think that the old man had summoned me for something else." He responded with a smirk knowing that the civilian couldn't get to him. He was pretty confident until Erza smacked him on the back of the head. "Have respect when you talk about the Hokage young man or you're grounded."

 ***Ehem***

Clearing his throat he got the attention of the room.

"Naruto, Hikari. Since you two have abilities that only your Parents are able to teach we will have you two placed with 2 Team Leaders, One will be a jonin and the other Jellal or Erza. Also work on keeping "those powers" under control as well." Hiruzen said knowing that Naruto could tell wasn't just talking about magic but also the Kyuubi powers.

"Sure can do now what's the real reason you've called us. I can figure out that we we're going to have one of them on our team. They're the only ones who can teach us magic." Naruto said casually until he realized that he would regret this decision. "Magic? Can you show us what you mean by that?" Homura asked knowing they could use this to aid the village although going to have the uchiha learn it. "Yeah I can show you."

…

"Well? Aren't you going to show us boy!." Shouted a civilian councilman. "No. I can show you but never said I will show you." Naruto smirked as he could see the civilian council was getting quite riled up from his mocking. "You better show us or we'll have you put in jail you demo-!"

The civilian would've continued but was stopped with in a way that shook some of the Ninja Council. At first you think it would be The Hokage or maybe Naruto but it was actually Erza, who was giving off a dark Aura that had Sarutobi behind his seat as well. "Finish that sentence and I'll make you regret your choice. I know about Hokage-sama's law which is still in full effect. You mess with my baby you mess with me." She said with a longsword re-equipped inches away from his throat ready for a slash.

As she pulled away the councilman had fainted in his seat from the KI Erza had threatened him with. Now they were able to continue with the meeting. "Ano Erza-san." Shibi Aburame spoke up. "I never remember seeing you enter the room with any weapon, where did that sword come from?" He pondered playing with the question on everyone's mind save for the few who knew the answer"

"Well if you must know it's my special ability called re-equip, and it's something only I can use and so can my son. Also no I will not demonstrate it." Erza said while not telling the full truth she couldn't bother for a repeat before she slices someone in half. It had come across the minds of the civilians that they weren't going to find out what they could do, this irritated them.

Hiruzen now back in his seat got a scroll out "Now if I may get back to Ninja Matters Erza you will be in charge of team 8 with Kurenai Yuhi and Jella You will be in charge of team 10 with Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto and Hikari you two will end up on the same team so just be prepared" Hiruzen had said confirming his reasoning for being here.

"You all may go." he said and dismissed them to go about their day.

 **Outside**

"Naruto-kun, Kaa-san and I are going to go shopping for food, we also have to meet back at the hokage's office at 9pm to get the keys to our house. So make sure you're there." She said as her eyes turned from a soft red to a blood red and her pupils slit like a fox's **'Or I'll make your dreams tonight a living hell'** she said to him through a mental link and scared Naruto so bad he hid behind Erza as Hikari's eyes returned silver and she smiled at them leaving Erza confused for all of 5 minutes. "I don't want to know"

So for that they split their separate ways.

 **Later on a random rooftop**

Naruto looked out upon konoha from the top of a tower, finally coming back was amusing to him, he now got a look at the change and it well...was different. While looking about the city he saw a figure hop from rooftop to rooftop with a large scroll and knew that meant trouble. Running through hand signs he called out _**"kuchiyose no jutsu"**_ a small blue fox with two tails sporting a white tip, and a small headband that had the picture of a ramen bowl came from a small poof of smoke. _**"**_ **Hiya Naruto-sama how may I help you"** The fox asked graciously with its tails twirling and looking ready to pounce playfully. Naruto "Hey Kyori I need you to get tell Hikari-hime that I need her help and to find me I think there is something going on, and please there's no need to call me 'sama' Kyori" he said to the fox **"Hai Naruto-sama"** with that the fox sped off and naruto turned to see the one with the scroll finish a fight knocking out what appeared to be a chunin and sped off in pursuit.

 **Hokage's office**

Erza and Hikari after picking up some groceries had just made their way to the hokage's tower only to get to Hiruzen's office and find that he had a stressed look on his face. Hikari looked puzzled. "Um, Hokage-sama what-" "No time someone has stolen the scroll of sealing, I need you to get Naruto and find this person now!" He shouted only to have his concentration broken when he looked down to see a newcomer peak his interest. Hikari looked down to notice a fox and smiled. "Hey Kyori what brings you here?" she asked it as its two tails wagged. **"Hikari-sama, Naruto-san request you go to him immediately he is in need of assistance to chase someone he saw knockout two chunin."**

That was the person they were looking for, so they followed the fox to Naruto.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto saw the person to be Mizuki, stop at a shack in the woods. "They're late, damn cloud-nin can't show up to anything on time." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Mizuki mention the Hidden cloud, he knew that Mizuki had the scroll of sealing when he stopped but didn't know he would be going with the hidden cloud.

"Mizuki I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Naruto said jumping down confronting him in the clearing. "Oh look the demon brat decided to show its face, do you really think that it's possible for you to beat me when you just became a genin." Mizuki gloated and was ready for an easy fight. Naruto smirked and got an idea, "ehh Mizuki-sensei what do you mean demon." He said hoping Mizuki was dumb enough to fall for his trap.

"Oh Naruto they never told you, it's a shame. But the Kyuubi was never killed it was sealed inside a child that was born that day, YOU NARUTO! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI!" Naruto smirked ' _dumbass'_ and jumped over a fuma-shuriken thrown at him. "Mizuki let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One: I already know of the kyuubi so that's nothing new. Two: you broke the third's law, punishable by death."

" _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu"**_ Four Naruto clones appeared rushing at mizuki the real one staying back. Mizuki had substituted with one of the clones and pushed off one of the nearby clones and landed a surprise punch to naruto straight in the face knocking him back into a tree leaving Naruto drained. "What the hell was that." Mizuki chuckled. "I wasn't sure if this would work but it does. My gloves are custom made, you never were in class so let me give you a lesson. Kisame Hoshigaki has the samehada, his sword lets him absorb and use chakra from people he cuts. My gloves absorb chakra and redirect it at my target." Mizuki said monologuing as Naruto smirked.

"What's so funny about your death you demon." Mizuki shouted as he picked Naruto up. "Well you're about to be blown away by the reason." Naruto laughed as he popped into smoke leaving a log with a tag. "A shadow clone." Mizuki noticed the log but it was too late "Son of a -"

A paper bomb attached blew Mizuki away and he was kicked back by Naruto into the ground. "Gloves my ass, I'm going to beat your ass Mizuki take you to ANBU T&I and then let them do whatever they want." He said kicking Mizuki in the balls.

 **5 minutes later**

Mizuki was badly beaten at this point and was taken by anbu to T&I once the hokage got there with Erza and Hikari they checked up with Naruto. "He mentioned meeting with cloud for the scroll. I guess they didn't show." Naruto said giving extra information that he heard from Mizuki. "Thank you Naruto, you will receive pay for an A-rank mission." Hiruzen sighed and lit his pipe with a small fire Jutsu. "Also your home is by the woods at the top of the hokage monument. You might want to take a look there and in order to get there you'll need this.

He handed him a tri-pronged kunai and smiled but then regained a serious face. "Just be ready for anything. It might hurt a bit to be there Naruto." Hiruzen said as he did a basic shunshin and disappeared. "Well Naru-chan let's go check out the house." Erza said as she walked up to Naruto giving him a hug. "Maybe I might just make my special ramen for you completing your first A-rank mission as a genin." she said smiling. "Sure thing Kaa-san let's OW what the hell!" Naruto was mid sentence as he saw the blue fox bite his leg but lightly. **"Naruto-san aren't you forgetting something."** The little fox said wagging its tail. "Alright Kyori but next time make yourself known in ways besides biting me." Naruto said as he pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed a fish throwing it for Kyori to catch in his mouth. **"Arigato Naruto!"** he said and poofed into smoke.

"Now let's head out." Naruto said as they jumped from tree to tree heading toward the top of the hokage mansion.

 **And that's it. I really do apologize that it took so long. I just had too much and sometimes could never get to the next chapter. I promise not to make the next chapter take as long BELIEVE IT.**

 **Anyway Fox signing out Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Placement

**I'm just gonna say I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **:3 also if you notice anything rushed point it out nicely in the comments, don't be an ass about it. Would you kindly R &R and it's rushed on purpose so please I apologize for errors and plot holes but if you point them out then congratulations you get a cookie.**

"Human Talking" / **"Demon Talking"**

' _Human Thinking' /_ _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

" _ **Jutsu/Spell"**_

 _7 A.m Konoha Grand Inn_

It was early in the morning, instead of going to the greatly mentioned estate left for Naruto in the previous night they decided to go to a hotel for the time. Having a map might be one thing but laziness will always prevail.

However someone forgot to set an alarm so their day was bit of a rush.

"Naruto hurry up we're gonna be late!" A worried Hikari shouted as she had ran around the room grabbing scrolls and eating breakfast on the go, dressing with one hand occasionally to hold her food. "I'm hurrying alright! I can't find my ninja pouch!" was the return shout of one Naruto Uzumaki who was running everywhere to get his clothes and gear together.

Meanwhile with Jellal and Erza watching them. They sipped and enjoyed their coffee. "So do you think we should tell them they have to be there at 8:30 and not 7:30 due to the Mizuki incident." Jellal asked watching the insanity continue. "This is revenge for dying my hair yellow." she said as she picked up took another sip.

After they had gotten settled down and ready Erza stopped in front of the door. "Wait Naruto, Hikari, why don't you two grab some more food. **Time 7:15** "Kaa-san we have to go, Hikari and I will be late." Naruto pleaded trying to make it on time to the team assignments. "Oh Naru-kun my sweet sweet prankster LIKES TO DIE MY HAIR YELLOW NARU-KUN!"

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned especially when it's her own child._

Naruto backed up getting ready to run tail if things went for the worse. Hikari had seen many things but an vengeful pissed of Erza was not one of them. She smiled sickly sweet, "You guys are up an hour early, due to the Mizuki incident the team assignments were postponed until 8:30. So would you like some breakfast."

 _*silence*_

 _All that was heard was the sound of two thuds as they hit the floor._

Getting back up they sat at the table and looked at Erza with smiling eyes. "The UzuScarlet Grand Slam!" was said in unison and Erza smiled, Doing a certain hand-sign a clone had appeared. It turns out, their concept of magic was kinda just about the same as their concept of chakra and well from time to time Erza studied with Naruto and Hikari that way they had an extra sparring partner for their practices. She learned a few tricks here and there, not much to be a good ninja but good enough to lend a helping hand in the middle of a battle and boy did it come in handy. 

It was at this moment that Erza knew. She had a challenge on her hands. It felt as if that time had stopped but the only thing was Erza was in full speed cooking everything that had come to this order, the full breakfast order. There was only one way to describe The UzuScarlet Grand Slam. a one person mini-buffet. It came to say that, even though not many people back at the fairy tail guild knew it, Erza was actually a very great cook. And with enough speed she had two plates of eggs, sausage, bacon, bread, hashbrowns, and a large bowl of miso ramen.

 **8:15 Am Konoha Streets**

After stuffing their faces with food and saying goodbye Naruto and Hikari headed off to the academy, as they took their leisurely stroll around the village on the quickest path to the academy the saw Shikamaru and Choji walking to the same destination as well. So they walked and shared a few laughs. Choji talking about food and getting barbeque, Naruto and Hikari having playful jabs, and Shikamaru talking about how much of a drag it is to wake up so early.

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

There was the normal academy routine, Sasuke brooding in his seat. Naruto and Hikari chilling with Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Choji. Kiba was playing with Akamaru, and Sakura and Ino were fighting over who got to sat next to Sasuke. However most of the unpleasantries stopped when Iruka-sensei had walked into the room.

Letting out a sigh he continued with his normal routine. " **EVERYONE BE QUIET** " That got the attention of the room. "Now I bet you're wondering why Mizuki-sensei isn't here, well due to some complications he can't join us today. So I'd like to congratulate all of you for him as well as for making it this far. Now I will announce your teams."

The teams went on and the thoughts of students came around.

' _I wonder what's best barbeque or buffet'_

' _Naruto do you think Jellal will be on our team'_

' _I hope I get a team with Naruto-kun'_

' _Could be, but then it might be kaa-san'_ _(_ _ **A/N: they share a mental bond, but it's not always active, remember she's still technically sealed in Naruto)**_

' _This is such a drag'_

' _Man I'd rather play fetch with Akamaru'_

' _My sensei better be strong I need it to kill him'_

' _I hope I get on Sasuke-kun's team cha!'_

' _I won't lose Sasuke-kun to you billboard-brows'_

"Now Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" If you listened you could hear shouts of yes and no in the room.

"Eat that Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted as she jumped in joy with Ino crying on the desk in shame.

"Team Eight Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Hikari Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your senseis are Kurenai Yuuhi and Erza Scarlet." At the mention of having two senseis it peaked the interest of everyone in the room and people started shouting. "Iruka-sensei why doesn't Sasuke-kun have two senseis he deserves it more!" "Why do they get two!" The class was getting loud mainly because the SFC thought it was unfair, and some people got jealous.

"Well if you must know, Naruto and Hikari have special powers that can't be taught by anyone but by Erza Scarlet as special instructions from The Lord Hokage himself. So if you have a problem please go make demands to the strongest ninja in the village." With that the class had shut up. "That's what I thought anyway Team Nine is still in rotation from last year. Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your Senseis are Asuma Sarutobi and Jellal. Wait here for you leaders and congrats on passing."

Iruka had walked out of the room and then one by one the teams started leaving. "Team 10 come with us." one by one they got up and left off for their team meeting. And then it was back to waiting. "Hey Dobe what special moves do you know." Naruto looked up to see the reigning Konoha Brooding champion, it's said he could brood for a full week before he had to pee. "Moves that aren't yours Sasuke, and I won't teach them to you now leave me alone." He glared "Whatever I don't need your dumb jutsu." then walked back to his seat and then the door opened up again. Erza in her Heart Knight Armor followed by Kurenai.

"Team Eight to the rooftop." They said and went up together. The current members got up and walked upstairs to find their senseis sitting on the roof sharing some tea.

Kurenai cleared her throat. "Congratulations you four, for passing the genin exams. You are now official shinobi of the leaf. I would like to introduce myself and get to know you as well as your likes dislikes and dreams. I'll start. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi, I like sake, and spending time with my friend Anko, I dislike perverts. Not many dreams but that's another story. Next"

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I like ramen, cooking, my husband Jellal, my guild back at home, my son Naruto and His girlfriend who I consider my daughter Hikari, I also dislike perverts. Who's next"

"A-ano I w-will go next, M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I l-like cinnamon rolls and reading, and I dislike people who look down on others. M-my dream i-is to become a g-good clan leader a-and abolish my clan's branch system."

Kurenai and Erza listened along for maybe something that can help them with training them and they thought the same thing. "I gotta fix that stutter."

"I'll go next then" Naruto started. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like, my family, training, Hikari, and playing music. I dislike perverts, arrogant people, and, people who treat others like trash for things they can't control. My dream is to become the hokage."

' _That's my Naru-kun, I'm proud of you.'_

"Alright then Hikari you're up" She smiled "Gladly, I'm Hikari Uzumaki, I like Fish( **A/N:haha she's a fox)** , I love Naruto, training, ramen, and having fun. My dislikes are rude and arrogant people, and I also hate perverts. I don't really have any dreams to think of."

"My name is Shino Aburame and I enjoy learning about my bugs, and learning more about new species of bugs, I also like winter melon and relaxing. I dislike people who are rude to bugs and simply kill them just because they exist. My dream is discover a new species of bugs and hopefully be able to add them to my collection to use on missions."

As he finished kurenai took a minute to make a quick mental profile on all of her students thinking about how she could make this next part really challenging for them.

"Well that took long enough but tomorrow meet at training ground eight at 8am for your real exam." Kurenai had announced waiting for the ever fated question. "But Kurenai-sensei d-didn't we already pass the test." She looked at Hinata the shy yet slightly confident girl didn't know.

She cleared her throat and smiled "The academy exam is just a prelim test to see who will actually be worthy of becoming genin, the real test is to see who would make it in the ninja world." The looked up realizing the challenge knowing that they needed to pass. "We won't send a child out to a battlefield that's just inhumane, you all knew what you were getting into when you joined, now we're testing you with full judgement." Erza spoke with full command in her voice, an approach stern but truthful.

"That's all we have for now but tomorrow get ready. Your real training starts."

 ***Meanwhile with Team 7 time 10:30***

"Where the hell is he!"

The door opened and a person popped through.

"Team 7?"


	5. Chapter 5: The real Team 8

**Hey guys we're finally out of hiatus thanks for being here with me all this time, happy nondescript holiday and here's a shout out to some comments.**

SPark681 - Nice chapter though curious if Hikari is Naruto's girlfriend this going to be a Naruto x Female Kyuubi x Hinata story then? Anyways keep up the great work!

Jablanco - That was cool

AblazedNightmare - where's shino's introduction? **(This is why we have beta readers.)**

 **Fox: Now onto the stor-**

Erza: EH-HEM

 **Fox: *sweats* um yea I don't own Naruto or Fairytail they belong to their owners**

"Human Talking" / **"Demon Talking"**

' _Human Thinking' /_ _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

" _ **Jutsu/Spell"**_

 **-break-**

 **8am training ground 8**

At training ground eight was the current genin of squad 8 waiting for their senseis, Naruto and Hikari were sparring using Hinata as their referee while Shino looked to be meditating. Making their moves one by one already hyped they ran at each other, but before they could continue Erza and Kurenai had showed up. Naruto sighed and looked over walking towards them for a debrief.

"Today you guys start your real test Erza and I will be protecting a red flags in the woods. You have until 10am to retrieve it otherwise you all fail. Now any questions." kurenai concluded.

Hinata raised her hand, "K-kurenai-sensei can you r-really send us back to the academy?" She sighed, "Hinata the genin exam was to weed those out who couldn't make it as genin, this is to show if you really need more training at the academy." Naruto looked at Erza and smiled until he noticed something on her Heart Kruez armor the Fairytail guild symbol was on the wrong side.

"Ano, Kaa-san I have a question. How will we know when time is up?" Erza looked down and sighed "Naruto please call me Erza-sensei and also we have a clock to time from start." He smirked and realized they never revealed a clock. "That's nice and one last thing." he re-equipped a sword to his side and took a stance. "Why is your Fairytail mark on the opposite side?" With a burst of speed he rushed and stabbed her straight through the chest "My mom would've been fast to counter" she then poofed into smoke and Kurenai, what the others assumed to be another _**Kage bunshin**_ dispelled itself.

"Naruto-kun we need to split up! I'll go with hinata!" Hikari shouted ready to take leave. He grabbed her holding on. "No that might not work." Naruto stopped and thought for a minute. Shino, Hinata, and Hikari looked at him. "Hikari this is Erza-sensei and Kurenai-sensei we could take strategy." She looked at him with a smirk, "Alright well that was a _**Kage bunshin**_ so they would have expected this, it's a test right? So what could we do."

"A-ano I c-could use my byakugan to find them." Hinata chimed, and Shino also spoke up. "I could use my bugs to drain their chakra." They all nodded and Naruto and Hikari smirked. "I think we have a plan."

 **===9am with Kurenai and Erza===**

"So do you think they figured it out?" Kurenai asked looking at Erza while sitting on a tree stump where their flag was. She looked back and smirked, "If I know Naruto he doesn't just give up." Kurenai smirked "I hope that's true." It was a this point that a rustle in some bushes were heard. Taking a defensive stance Kurenai went over only to be surprised by a small black fox. "Oh it's just this little cutie." Erza then looked at the fox again and realized what it was "Kurenai no!", however Kurenai was already petting him on the head she smiled as the fox yipped but then was shocked when it poofed into smoke. _'A summon!'_ Naruto jumped out and made a dash for this flag before being stopped when Erza came in his path knocking the wind right out of him with a fist to his stomach.Regaining himself he jumped back and took a defensive stance.

"Where are the others Naruto?" Erza asked pulling a sword. He smiled re-equipping a standard katana, "Coming sometime soon." They stared each other down.

Rushing Erza slashed at him they parried, the tension was rising and Naruto was pressing against his sensei's force, he backed up before returning with a slash flurry against Erza before kicking her back. "Wait...where's Kurenai." He looked around and the was trapped in a net. "Thanks for stalling Erza." She said coming out of the nearby treeline and as they smirked.

"So what do you have to say Naruto?" Kurenai asked and he only laughed giving them confusion. "It's four on two. The fox is caged proceed stage two." They turned around, and saw they were stuck in a box between the four of them. _'Oh Shit we're fucked.'_ Naruto cut himself loose and took a stance next to Hikari guarding Erza and Kurenai was faced with Shino and Hinata but then she dropped a bit "W-what is this."

It was 9:30 and they were running out of time. Hinata activated her Byakugan and ran at Kurenai to seal her tenketsu while Shino sent his bugs to hold her in place and Naruto engaged combat with Erza to stall and let Hikari grab the flag.

"We win." She said as she held the flag up right as the timer went off. To say Kurenai and Erza were surprised was an understatement. "How did you guys do that." Naruto smirked, "Well I knew we couldn't take you on by ourselves, so we made a plan to take you both out."

Hikari walked to them, "We had Hinata-chan find you guys within the training ground using her Byakugan. When we knew where we were we got prepared. So we sent one of our summons as a distraction."

Shino stepped up. "Hinata scanned the area for traps so we knew where to move, we didn't want to be caught but we used one as a decoy. So on their summon I put some of my bugs there so they would drain your chakra while Naruto engaged Erza." Hinata smiled, "When we saw Naruto had weeded you both to one location we stepped out, I sealed the tenketsu in your arms to keep you from using jutsu and Shino had retrieved his bugs from you when he held you down, that way we drained you of your chakra but kept you from chakra exhaustion. We saw the signs of fatigue" Naruto finished. "When I had you on me and Kurenai was held we had hikari rush in for the flag.

They looked at their team and smiled. "You pass meet back here tomorrow at 9 for our team assignments." They nodded and walked off to do their own things.

 **====Hokage Tower 3pm====**

"Alright now I would like to hear the status of all the pass and fail teams."

"Team one fail"

"Team two fail"

"Team four fail"

"Team five fail"

"Team six fail"

"Team seven pass" This was a shock Kakashi Hatake passing a team for the first time, that never happened normally.

"Team eight pass"

"Team ten pass"

"Alright then, that's that I'll have missions for your teams here in the morning. You're all dismissed"

The new team captains all walked out together, Asuma smirked "Anyone up for a round of drinks? I'm buyin." Kurenai sighed and nodded while the others sorta followed the traits."

 **===Akimichi Bar and Grill 4pm===**

"Guys I'm telling you the look on her face was like shocked it was the funniest thing, she didn't see us coming at all." Naruto laughed as he and his team along with Team 10 were eating in a vip booth thanks to Choji's parents owning the place.

"Naruto did that really happen." Choji said as he chowed down on some ribs that were on the table. "Yea it was a sight, but what about you guys? How did yours go?" Shikamaru chuckled "It was a drag, we were supposed to find out Asuma-sensei's most recent mission, I guess we were set up as an intelligence squad, but from your story you guys sound like search and rescue/destroy." Shikamaru said analysing their stories. "Yea but Asuma and Jellal-sensei weren't ready when I hit them with my human boulder."

As they laughed Naruto called for a waiter. "Can I have a bottle of sake please?" The waiter nodded but then stopped, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" she asked. Naruto flashed his headband, "Old enough to kill old enough to drink and have sex." She blushed before going off to get the bottle. As they continued on they didn't notice that their sensei's had entered.

"Wow so you guys started the party without us, such a shame leaving us out." Asuma was approached their booth with the other senseis, "Well why not join us?" Choji said, truth be told there was actually a lot of room. Their booth was more just a vip room with a slide door that they kept open for air. As their senseis took some seats something was noticed, "Hey kakashi-sensei where's your team?" Ino asked being one of the very few to acknowledge the absence. "Well Kiba left after the test was done, Sakura followed Sasuke, and Sasuke well… he was being him." the response was more than accurate to what team seven. So it was more like the rookie 7 was here right now with the current senseis. "So now that we're gonna be starting missions soon let's take this time to party!" Naruto shouted boosting morale. "Banzi!"

 **====6pm Konoha streets====**

As their party came to an end and they went their own ways our favorite gang started walking back to their hotel, "Oh kaa-san, tou-san, Hikari I found the house." Naruto said which made Erza look at him confused and Hikari pout. "Really, when did you do this?" She asked although he just smiled. "I sent out a few shadow clones, when they found it they reported to me, that and I had them look at the map we got back in chapter 2. Also Hikari pay up." He said holding his hand out, waited as she put 1000 ryo in his hand mumbling under her breath. Traveling to the hotel where they stayed they packed up all their things they had and took off to the Namikaze Estate.

 **====Namikaze Estate ====**

They had arrived at the Estate as the sun was setting. The front gate a giant wall in front of them surrounding their compound, held by a seal. _'To open the seal, present the heir to the flash and the red death.'_ Stunned of such a seal Hikari had examined the seal. "Naruto it's a blood seal, I think it needs your blood." She had said looking at him raising curiosity from the others. "Son of the Flash and your Mother was called the Red death for a reason." He looked at her questioningly "You knew my mom?" he asked not realizing who he was talking to. "Naruto I was sealed inside your mom before you, and now that I remember it we actually spent a lot time together." He hugged her and bit his thumb to smear blood on the gate. It opened and a flash appeared. Standing in-front of them was the one and only Konoha's Yellow flash and previous Hokage, The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"Hello there, if you're watching this then that means unfortunately I have passed on, it also means that you're my son Naruto. I had anticipated this moment ever since your mother had been coming closer to her pregnancy. I was supposed to hold the seal that kept the Kyuubi at bay, but this means I didn't. I had a shadow clone come here to place this seal to keep others out. Naruto either you found out about me yourself or you became a chunin, in these events Sarutobi or the current Hokage is supposed to give you everything about me and your mother. In the house you will find my study it has notes, diaries, everything for your success. How you will find it is a mystery. I have not much chakra into this seal. My departure is coming soon my son. I am sorry for this. I have one more message hidden in a scroll somewhere in the village where I know you'll find it but only if you look. My son I pass on to you my knowledge, use it in your journey. I love you. End Transmission."

The image faded out and Naruto was in shock and landed on his knees. Face full of tears, holding him was Erza and Hikari and Jellal was on one knee and picked his son's head up. "Naruto...don't worry we'll find the note." He hugged him tight, "Naruto...you're strong, your mother and I love you a lot. Just know that you will always have us with you." As they got up they walked in the house to sleep for the night.

 **====2 weeks later in the land of waves====**

The town was gathered around a fencing, a hexagon sectioned off the people from a man tied to a cross. The towns people were in shock, there was a short stout man who wore dark sunglasses and a black suit. He snickered at the man who was currently suffering.

Outside of this ring a boy was crying as he watched on. "Let this be a lesson to all of you! This is what happens why you defy me, Gato! Kaiza was a fool who thought he could fight me. Now this is his punishment, DEATH!"

The boy looked on crying as he watched Kaiza from above smile. The boy's world stopped as he watched the man mouth the words 'I love you' before he was about to be killed.

"FATHER!" 

There was a splat of blood.

 **=========break=======  
**

 **Hey guys sorry for this chapter being so short but I also had a lot coming around on my plate so this isn't as good as I wanted it to be or long or detailed. But I promise you'll get more within the next chapters, I really had to cover some plot holes, but happy new year everyone until next time. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: Journey to the Wave Country

**Welcome back for another installment, in this one I'll cover quite a bit of the next arc which you guessed it, is the journey to the wave.**

 **Before we start I'll have Naruto take it away.**

Naruto: Fox here doesn't own any of the characters, Naruto and Fairytail are owned by their respective owners, please support the official release.

"Human Talking" / **"Demon Talking"**

' _Human Thinking' /_ _ **'Demon Thinking'**_

" _ **Jutsu/Spell"**_

 **=====Enjoy, ready break!=====**

"Red fox in position"

"Ice queen in position"

"Scarlet Fairy in position"

"Pale flower in position, target is 15 meters away."

"Scorpion in position"

"Fishcake in position" 'Dammit Hikari' 'You lost the bet love'

"Flower what's the position of the target?"

"Target is closing in 10 meters queen"

In the middle of a forest clearing a small black cat with a ribbon on its ear was attracted to a fish sitting right on the ground. It started to partake in said meal enjoying the small random fish, but couldn't shake that something was...fishy. (a/n: kill me later)

"Target is on site!" "Now!" Team 8 jumped surrounding the cat, jumping in the air to avoid capture it was caught off guard when Naruto game out from the tree and tackled it. He held the cat in his arms before backing his face up to avoid getting his face sliced in two. "This is the cat alright, red ribbon on its ear and tries to rip your face off." Naruto said annoyed by its' attempt at trying to scratch him.

Kurenai sighed "Alright then let's go back to the Hokage and report a success."

 **=====The Hokage Tower: Hokage's office====**

"Oh thank goodness you returned my beloved Tora to me! Tora never run off again mommy was worried about you." Said the Fire Daimyo's wife who was currently squeezing the cat. 'Suffer' was the thought of a certain blond ninja. The Hokage looked down at his mission scrolls while Iruka was there collecting the returns. "Now your next available missions are supply delivery, taking care of ninja dogs with the inuzuka clan, ther-" Naruto slammed his fist down "Enough with the D-ranks grandpa hokage, give us something real!" "Naruto these missions are things best suited for your level, as genin until you meet the requirements you can't take any c-ranks yet!" "Well then when will we get one, we've trained hard in the past month!" Naruto then had a glaring match with Iruka until the silence was broken "Give it to them." They stared at the Hokage with confusion "What/Ehh?" "Give them a C-rank mission, only if their senseis allow it." He said looking at Kurenai and Erza and they nodded. "Alright then, you have an escort mission to the Land of Waves. The bridge builder Tazuna wants you to bring him back to the land of waves and wants you to guard him on the bridge."

A man stumbled in who appeared to be partly drunk and looked at them. "This is my team? They look like they couldn't get out of a wet paper bag, and who's the blondie with the grin on his face, are you sure he's a ninja."

 **Konoha West Gate one hour later**

"No for the tenth time, you can not beat up the bridge builder this is not what our mission is, we need to help him finish his bridge Naruto." Erza said as she walked besides him with Hikari to the west gate. The trio had to go back to their estate to gear up, it turns out that Jellal also had a C-rank mission to go on, so they all left on their own time. Naruto wearing his signature _'nine'_ trench coat with a backpack a few scrolls and his sword he got from Hikari. Hikari was dressed in a full red and black Anbu outfit with another sword on her back and carried a few scrolls with her.

Now they were headed to the west gate where they would meet up with the other members of Team 8 and their client Tazuna. Kurenai smiled and looked at her team, "Alright everyone our mission to the wave begins now, I'll take lead Naruto and Hinata you two in the front, Shino and Hikari take sides, Erza will be with me. She said as they headed out."

This was their first C-rank mission, and now all the gloves had to come off, it's their first time truly outside of the village and they needed to be careful, they needed to be alert, they needed to be…

' _ **You should ask Hinata out Naruto'**_

Apparently shipping each other to pass the time as they traveled at civilian pace. Meanwhile Naruto almost tripped and fell.

' _Wh-what Hikari what are you talking about!?'_ _ **'Hey you know just as well as I do that she likes you'**_ _'Does she really, I mean yea she's cute but isn't she out of my league'_ _ **'Hey I'm just saying, if word gets out that you are related to The Fourth they'll put you under the CRA and you and I both know what will happen then.'**_ Naruto then shivered, he knew it way to well….fangirls. _**'Well when we stop for a break ask her out, alright?'**_

' _Got it.'_

 **Close to wave country border**

"We'll be coming up soon to the border of wave, there should be a boat we can cross in." Tazuna said as the continued down their path. They eventually passed a puddle but that was something that tipped Kurenai off, ' _It hasn't rained in days though, how could ther-SHIT!'_

She turned around to see two mist-nin with slashes on their headbands coming full speed at tazuna they had two metal gauntlets with a chain, Immobilize and eliminate. "Protect the builder!" Naruto and Hinata stepped in front of the builder and Hikari rushed at the two unsheathing her sword going after their chain but one she thought she has it pinned she was wrong it detached.

However they had to split and into their plan B, they went to flank them on the sides of their formation. "DIE!" Hinata activated her byakugan and took the gentle fist stance. **"Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palm guard!"** He was caught in her trap, with speed she drew up her protective barrier and the chunin had all his tenketsu sealed and the man was blown back and was knocked back into a tree effectively knocking him out.

Shino set out a wave of bugs to surround the other one as a screen and Naruto came from above and kicked him in the face. This single chakra powered kick knocked him out.

Kurenai opened her bingo book in shock as the two are tied up. "Tazuna those were the demon brothers, they're two B-rank chunin nukenin. Tell me now why were they after you, you're mission report said that we would only have bandits." He was taken back under the KI that was sent his way. "L-look I can explain, My village we use to be happy and wonderful town but then a man by the name of Gato came in and drained us dry, he closed all of our ports and monopolized on our town, we have no food, no money. So I started to building a bridge, that way his shipping service won't be needed, but I knew this was directly defying him and would no doubt put a price out for my head. So I said lied to lower the cost of the mission."

She sighed, "I'm afraid we'll have to turn back this is now considered an A-rank mission." "Sensei wait, you saw how we handled the trouble with the demon brothers right now we can take them with us to learn what we can, after that we can send them to the Hokage." Naruto said confidently hoping he could convince her. "Naruto this mission is out of our league now, we-" "Just took on two chunin and won is it really out of our league." Erza was about to add but couldn't fight with that logic. Kurenai sighed, he did have a point there. If it was that hard they wouldn't do what they just did. Also things like this happen as a ninja so they might just have to get used to it. "Who thinks we should continue the mission." The rest of Team 8 raised their hands. "Alright, Tazuna you have a place we can stay in wave right." He nodded "At my house, it's not too far after we cross."

"Lets wake these two up see what we can get from them and continue."

 **2 hours later**

After taking a break to eat and waking up Gozu and Meizu the demon brothers, they found out that Gato hired quite a lot of people, he also has a compound off from the wave but close enough to travel fast. Among them was Zabuza Momochi they said they left wave with him to assist in taking out the Fourth Mizukage who started the civil war on bloodlines, in their team Naruto and Hikari showed the most disgust.

Erza looked at Naruto who was showing signs of deep thought before he nodded off to Hikari. Here it came Naruto's special ability. "Alright then...here give me a minute." He opened up a scroll and wrote into it. Before closing int backup and walking towards them whispering. "Don't let go of this scroll or I can't promise anything, treat it like your life." They nodded and looked at him. _**"Summoning Jutsu"**_ a fox the side of a small horse with 3 tails appeared in front of them shocking everyone save Hikari and Erza. **"Naruto-sama how may I help you."** "Take these two to the Hokage and give him this scroll, don't forget you can't be seen inside the village, only by the Hokage" Passing off another scroll he held it out for the summon that took it in it's mouth and picked up the two before running off to the hidden leaf.

"Alright let's go." He said as he got back in formation with the others giving them quite the shock as they continued on. "Naruto what was that summon from earlier I've never seen anything like it?" She asked as they walked on to the wave. "It's a special summoning contract I can't tell you much about sorry Kurenai-sensei"

' _It couldn't be a contract for...for 'it' … could it?'_

 **Crossing into wave**

"Wow this place is huge." Naruto said wide-eyed. "Yes but we also have to keep quiet, so we're not detected" As they reached halfway they turned off the motor and continued by paddle to shore. "This is as far as I can take you, good luck Tazuna." Tazuna replied to the man with a simple nod before they started walking off.

As they continued off into the wave country they walked for about a mile before anything really happened. Which was Naruto throwing a kunai at a bush to find, a bunny.

"Naruto get back information we need to keep an eye on the builder." Erza said scolding her son as she went to grab the bunny. _'wait a minute'_ Hikari's eyes stared at the rabbit. "Sensei that rabbits fur is white, but it's coat should be brown?" Erza looked at in and a swish was heard in the distance. "GET DOWN!" they dropped to ground Erza pulling Naruto, while the rest of Team 8 dropped down Hinata and Hikari pulled the bridge builder down with them as a big cleaver style sword flew over them and lodged itself into a tree. On top of it was the person they knew was with Gato.

"You're Zabuza Momochi the demon of the bloody mist." Kurenai said glaring at him. He smirked, "The genjutsu mistress of the hidden leaf the apparent Ice Queen Kurenai Yuhi. Heh this just got interesting."

Getting in formation Naruto and Hikari drew their swords and stood in front of Tazuna with Hinata and Shino taking place behind him. They were ready, Zabuza looked at Erza not know who she was but decided to take caution. _**Water style: Hidden Mist Jutsu**_ the area was clouded in a thick mist obscuring their vision and made them even more on guard. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart these are 8 spots that cause death. How about we see how that feels." Right now shino was shook and Hinata looked like she was about to pass out, the killing intent was way too much for them. They didn't know how much more they could take.

"Take this!" before they could react because of the mist, Kurenai was knocked back and fell into a lake. The missed disappeared and revealed there was two of Zabuza now. _**"Water style: Water Prison Jutsu"**_ She was taken up into the Jutsu and was trapped. "Erza quick leave with the bridge builder!" She asked her, she wanted her team to be safe. "No I won't leave my comrade here to die! Naruto took her side "Mom you don't have to do this alone, I'll be with you." Unsheathing the sword that Hikari gave him, Naruto readied in a stance to fight, it was the demon claw kenjutsu style. He looked at his mother as they stood together ready to take on Zabuza. "To free Kurenai-sensei we need to get to the original." Naruto had said looking for any openings which didn't look good.

"Naruto get ready." Erza put a foot back, Naruto then looked straight ahead at the clone and rushed. Their swords clashed, the strength of the clone was just that of Zabuza himself. Naruto unleashed an onslaught trying to distract the clone when Erza came in with an overhead slash. This fight was going to be quick, or so they thought. Charging chakra into his feet to increase his power he kicked Naruto it the chest to knock him back before Erza came down on him. _**"Hidden Mist Jutsu"**_ the clone ran through hand signs and the same mist flooded through. "Not this time!" Naruto got into a defensive stance and started to glow. _**"Requip"**_ into his Blood Shadow armor. Flying up into the sky he went through hand signs _**"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"**_ It didn't clear out the fog but was good enough so he could see the Zabuclone's location. With that he dropped to the ground bullet diving to land an attack on it. The attack was successful the quake generated no only his the clone be disrupted the mist. When they could see Naruto it was amazing, he had a chest plate on with gauntlets and leg armour, on his back were two bat like wings the Kanji for ' _Shadow'_ on the back in silver while the main color of his armor was crimson red and the lining tint was black.

"That hurt you bitch" and I'll make you pay!" The clone sped through hand signs and before the could respond he was done. Erza stood back and looked at Kurenai as she looked like she was struggling and went after the main Zabuza while Naruto dealt with the clone. _**"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"**_ The dragon came crashing down at Naruto before he could move and crashed him into a tree. Naruto tried to get up but was hurt. Naruto saw the clone "REST IN PIECES!" The clone brought his sword up to kill Naruto but stopped when a sword pierced through his chest. "Don't fuck with my boyfriend bitch." with that the turned into water to reveal Hikari.

She picked him up to safety and watched as Erza and took the offensive on Zabuza forcing him to break the jutsu on Kurenai. "This isn't over yet!" He said jumping on to the lake. Running through hand signs he did another jutsu "Hikari take my chakra!" Naruto nodded and not before long He started to glow red "N-naruto what are you-!" "MAKE A FIREBALL!" Hikari with boosted speed ran through the signs and Zabuza finished his' _**"Water Style/Fire style: Giant Vortex Jutsu/Fireball Jutsu!"**_ the two Techniques clashed creating a mist, but as elements are ran fire loses to water, the blow they suffered wasn't bad. Team8 was soaked and Erza broke the fall of Kurenai but was able to get up. Zabuza got back on land and sped after Erza and Naruto's eyes widened. _**"Pierce"**_ a white light blazed from Naruto's sword and made hit with Zabuza, already feeling a drain from giving Hikari chakra and taking a Water Dragon to the face, Naruto did no more than force him back blasting him a few feet.

Erza walked over to Zabuza getting ready for a killing blow when he was struck in the neck with 3 senbon. He appeared to be down, "I'm sorry for the trouble I've been hunting him down for a while." A masked ninja with a rain headband came down. Hikari went over to Erza to see his body. "Who are you?" Hikari asked knowing that mask seemed familiar. "A ninja from Kirigakure no sato looking for Zabuza momochi you have helped me find him. Thank you for your service." With that the hunter-nin took the body of Zabuza and disappeared. Meanwhile Naruto had seen things through a link they had shared. Getting up Hinata and Shino with the bridge builder walked to Kurenai and Erza, Hikari went to pick up Naruto. "Naruto are you okay? That was the level two technique of the sword." She said calmly looking out for her boyfriend's well being. He sighed trying to walk with her, "Oh yeah you know me I can take on anything. I'm gonna be the next hokage ya-know."

The joke was light but didn't end on a happy note as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Naruto."

No response

"Naruto"

…..

"Fuck"

 **======End 6======**

 **Hey guys Fox hear and I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. I currently have come up with an Idea for another story as well so just stick around to my page and you might find out what it is. As for teasers there will be some scattered around the next few chapters. If anyone can figure it out shoot me a pm, I would love a beta reader for it. Anyway I can't wait to release the next chapter for you guys; so until then I'm out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Zabuza aftermath

**Wow chapter seven already this has been a great journey I am sorry for the un-announced Hiatus but please enjoy.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **=========Let's continue the wave arc!=========**

Naruto woke up with his head banging like he ran into Choji. As he looked around he noticed he was in a bedroom with Hikari and Hinata at his sides. "Oh hey you two, where are we?" he asked looking around only remembering the fight with Zabuza. Hikari smiled, "We're at Tazuna's house, after the battle he took us to his house to rest; also the summon came back with news." Hikari said then handed a scroll off to him. Opening it he read what it said.

' _Dear Naruto, Your request has been met and the bounty is inside of the seal at the bottom of this page. Also as stated in your report I have sent your backup team as requested.. ~ Hiruzen'_

At the bottom proved to be a storage seal at the bottom of the scroll was a small pouch with 15,000 ryo from the bounty of the demon brothers. Naruto smiled and looked at Hikari, "Thanks for this Hika-chan." He smiled at her and she kissed him. "Naruto there's also something else that you need to address, Hinata." He looked over to his other side where he had actually realized Hinata had sat. She blushed looked at him, "Naruto, I-I, I love you Naruto-Kun!" Putting his hand on her face he smiled sweetly. "I know." and with that they shared a kiss."

It would be said this was the start of a non-shy Hinata Hyuuga

"So can I know how this really happened?" Naruto asked them as they both blushed. "Well you see."

 _ **========Flashback==========**_

The team continued switching formation as Naruto was knocked out and Erza and Kurenai were both sore from the fight. After a while of walking they finally reached Tazuna's house where they were greeted by his daughter Tsunami, she had prepared food for them and Hikari took Naruto to a room while Erza and Kurenai couldn't wait and passed out on the couch.

After she had put him down she kissed his lips and put a hand over his ankle as it started glowing red. "You Idiot getting yourself hurt like that, next time you'll heal on your own." After a while of holding it she removed both her hands and looked at the door. "You can come in."

Opening the door revealed to be Hinata as she looked at them blushing. "Hey Hinata-chan you came to check on Naruto, she said smiling. "Y-yes I did..I-I didn't know that y-you and Naruto…" She said saddened but Hikari hugged her. "Hey listen..you can still be with Naruto don't worry." "W-what but, I don't under-" With happiness and confusion it hit her. _'I can still, be with Naruto-kun?'_ She looked at him and slightly teared up. "Hinata, Naruto might be under the CRA which means that he'll have to have more than just one lover, we've both talked about this, and I know you like him, so confess to him why not, okay." She smiled, and looked at Hinata as she blushed and nodded.

 _ **=========Flashback End===========**_

"And that's pretty much what happened." She chuckled scratching the back of her head and smiled at her lover. "Well then I guess I have two lovely girls with me. But I also need to go see Kaa-san and Kurenai-sensei and tell them I'm up." Naruto said as they both nodded and helped him up. "Well be outside training Naru-kun." Hikari said smiling and kissed him on the cheek. "Yea Naruto-kun." Blushing Hinata made her way out

Walking down stairs, he could hear laughter and smell food. When he, got the kitchen that connected with the living room, he could see Tsunami, Erza, and Kurenai all sharing laughs and cooking together with what appeared to be a ton a ingredients on the table.

"I'm telling you it's true! He had chased him all around town!." They continued all cutting up ingredients but turned and stopped to see Naruto. "Hey Kurenai-sensei, Kaa-san.." he said and watched as Erza walked up to him, "Naruto…" She seemed angry but smacked him upside the head "I told you call me Erza-sensei dammit." She smiled happy her son was safe. Tsunami watched on and giggled and Kurenai went back to cutting stuff.

"So Naruto." Kurenai started earning a peak of interest from the young blond. "Did you really chace your friend all around your town because he died your hair pink.?" She asked smirking which left him wide-eyed and staring at his mom with just the response of a smile back. "If you must know yes, but also sensei I asked the Lord Hokage for back up so we should get an extra squad coming to us."

"Alright we'll just make some extra, if you're feeling good enough you should try to train some." She said and doubled up on her ingredients.

 **=======Outside==========**

As he stepped outside he was hit with a breeze that had a smell, a smelly smell, the kind of smell that smells….smelly. He realized this was the effect of being in the wave country, they were close to the ocean. He could feel the crispness of that ocean breeze and the salt water in the air, he could feel it flow around him. As he walked out to a forest clearing he saw his team mates training. Hikari had a few clones transform into ordinary objects and made Hinata look for them to help her increase her detection skills. "Hey guys how's it going." he said as he entered the clearing, joining his team. "We need to talk." and before anything else he was stolen by Hikari.

 **=========With them=========**

"I need you to dive now." She said and sat him down as she created shadow clones to keep watch so no one came after them. _**'Link!'**_ the world around them started to go blank and he opened his eyes to see they were in a sewer. "Kyu-chan are we in my mind." He asked looking around and found her behind the cage again in her full kyuubi form just like when he met when he was only eight. **"Just like the first time I met you kit."** She said and smirked. **"Besides It's your mind you control it."** She said and he nodded and then the area around them glowed to reveal a small cottage in the woods with a giant lake surrounding them, they were currently on a island in the middle of the lake. Her cage turned into a collar on her fox body but when she shifted down it became a necklace with a sapphire pendant. She looked just like the red haired beauty he met when he was eight.

"Naruto I...I should've told you this. But I'm going to have to now." she said sounding worried, this brought a look of confusion to Naruto. "Wait what do you mean?" She sighed, "Naruto I knew it was a rumor and I didn't think it could actually happen, but….you may or may not be…. transforming." He looked at her confused and didn't know what was going. "What do you mean transforming?" He asked as he tilted his head looking her and she sighed. "When a demon finds a mate if human they have a chance of turning into a hanyou, that's happening to you right now, and by the next full-moon you should be transforming."

"N-nani!?"

He had shock, this is either really awesome or really bad.

"So what will it start with?" He asked so he could keep it a secret. "Well because I'm still technically apart of the seal you'll get my kekkei genkai the _"shizengan_ or _'Nature eye'_." Closing her eyes she charged chakra to them and opened them to reveal what it looked like. The whites of her eyes had gone black and the iris and pupil changed to reveal a single dot with 8 points out of it. "This will grant you three things, The ability to sense oncoming danger, and attacks much like the sharingan but with the sense of the byakugan. The next stage grants you the ability to use jutsu apart from your nature but you can only control one at a time and this way of using it requires slightly more chakra." She closed her eyes and the pattern went from white to red. "Green for wind, dark blue for water, purple for lightning, red for fire, and brown for earth." She said before turning it off, and looked at him.

"The third stage lets you see up to two minutes into the future but nothing directly about yourself. Then there is one more stage but I haven't reached it so I only know the surface of it." she said looking at him with doubtful eyes. "It's said to let you be able to control other nature elements… bloodline elements, like ice and wood." Naruto's eyes widened. "Awesome! When do I get it huh, when!?" She smacked him in the back of the head. "Baka! You need to train there are no shortcuts to power!" rubbing his head he sighed then smiled "Well then I'll just train twice as hard." She smirked at him and kissed him on the lips, "There was a reason I fell in love with you." They woke up back in the clearing, and saw the clones still there guarding their bodies before bowing off to them and dispelling themselves.

"Well now that we're back in the real world we should catch up with the team." She said as she walked out the clearing with Naruto in tow.

 **====Tazuna's house=====**

As they walked back inside Naruto saw that the whole table of food was set for Lunch that night and there were quite a lot of chairs. "Wow that's… a lot." Hikari said as she walked in and Tsunami smiled "Well Erza-san told me that we were going to be having more guest so I decided to use the time to make more food." Hikari nodded off to that and Naruto sat down next to hinata who was giving a smile to which made Erza take on a questioning look while Kurenai had a sigh of relief. "So as far as we know the bridge will be finished in a few more days, until then we need to protect Tazuna until he's done." Erza said and then was followed up on by Kurenai.

"After that fight with Zabuza it's apparent the hunter ninja we encountered was working with him." Team 8's eyes widened. "S-sensei how can that be, we saw him kill Zabuza?" Hinata asked slightly fearful and she sighed "Well yes but the tool used for killing was a senbon, and unless actually targeting a kill spot then senbon won't actually kill, senbon are generally used for acupuncture" To say they were surprised might have just been an understatement. "Because of this it is apparent we will be training now in blocks, Naruto, Hikari, and Erza will watch over Tazuna in block one and Hinata, Shino and I will train in block two. We'll rotate every two hours with the current watch group waiting with Tazuna until they can switch out." She said and gained a nod from her Team. She was about to continue speaking but then rustling was heard at the door.

. . .

Silence was heard and they all armed themselves ready at the door. Until another round of knocking was heard. "This is Kakashi Hatake from the village hidden in the leaf with reinforcements." They sighed and Kurenai went to go open the door, when she did it reveal exactly that, Kakashi along with Team 7, also known as Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura "The Banshee" Haruno, and Sasuke "The Avenger" Uchiha. Naruto and Hikari sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

 **========Lunch Time=======**

Currently Naruto, Hikari, and Hinata were sitting in their own little group and invited shino to join them. However that wasn't enough to help them get through this catastrophe of Lunch. Currently Kiba and Sasuke tried to one up another until Kakashi-sensei put and end to the whole thing. In the midst of it, Kurenai and Erza were with Kakashi briefing him in the current situation and talking about other things. Back to our favorite team in the midst of their Lunch they,

"Draw two Naruto." Hinata said smiling and kissed her lover on the cheek smiling. He sighed drawing two and passing his turn. Uno… they were playing uno… "You guys need to chill with these draw card you know." He said with a hand of 10. "But it's fun, aww." Hikari said playfully and ``opped a blue six. "Well we could stop Naruto-san but then you might win. Draw four Hinata-san the color is red, and this is the part where I say uno." Shino said making Hinata pout as she drew four cards and drawing attention from Team 7.

"What are idiots doing we should be training!" Sakura had said "with an inside voice." "No, we need to be relaxing this is Lunch now leave us alone." Naruto said and dropped a wild card. "Yellow, Hikari" she sighed and put down a three passing off to Shino ignoring sakura. "I win." He said as he played his last card making everyone sigh. "Sakura we held our own against two chunin and an A-rank nuke-nin we can take care of our own." Hikari had said going back to her food. "Oh please I bet your sensei's did all the work. If Sasuke-kun was there he would've done the right thing and gotten rid of them in an instant." She said praising Sasuke like always. "Yea totally." Continuing to eat Naruto didn't pay attention to Sasuke and Kiba coming over. "Hey dobe, what was that thing you did back in the academy." Sasuke asked but more like demanded to know.

"It was an ability that only me, Hikari, and my parents know don't ask we won't teach you." While this was technically a lie but it was also the truth, they were the only ones in this world who knew how to use magic. "hn, whatever." Sasuke walked away off to brood and with him flocked Sakura, Kiba however had tried to make a move on Hinata but was shutdown before anything could start. "Damn Team 7" He said and and went back to eating but was stopped when a voice was heard. "Why." A little boy was seen with a scowl on his face.

"Why what kid?" was Kiba's response taking initiative. "Why do you try fighting Gato he's just going to kill you all in the end." "Inari!" Shouted Tsunami at her son who stood there. "See this kid." Naruto said pointing to his headband. "This means we're ninja from the hidden leaf village. We'll just help out here and then go home." He said which just enraged the child. "You act like it's going to be easy just because you come from a high village living your high lives! What do you know about struggle, you ninja have great lives, and never have to worry!" Little did he know that would not be good to say to Naruto Uzumaki.

"I don't know about struggle… yeah totally." Naruto said and the temperature dropped Hikari tried to stop him from continuing but she was too late. Naruto had began moving toward Inari.

"You know something kid, you're right I don't know anything about struggle. I wish I did. So you're right I don't know what it's like to struggle, You have a family, a house, clothes, food, and a bed. If that's what it's like struggle then sign me up. I found out when I was four the red light district was the safest place to be. I was given cardboard boxes to sleep in, food not nearly as expired as other dumpsters in the village, I was able to wash my only pair of clothes because I was given used blankets to keep warm while I did, and I wasn't attacked as much by mobs and more, the attacks still happened but at least they didn't get too bad." Naruto's KI had spiked, and he had the whole room shook. "I don't know how it is to struggle and you're right. But I wish I did, because struggling must be so much better than my life."

Walking past him he headed out the door. "I'm off to train." closing the door behind him. Leaving the whole room shock Inari was shook, was that really his life? "Erza-sensei your his mom, I-is that stuff all true." Hinata asked scared and afraid for him. She sighed, "Unfortunately yes it is… when I had adopted Naruto I had just saved him from being attacked by a mob.. He was only five at the time." She said with a few tears tears in her eyes, the rest of them had shocked expressions save for Hikari, Kakashi, and Sasuke. While the others showed shock and surprise Hikari and Kakashi had known of this, Kakashi being the anbu detail on Naruto before and Hikari… well she took it harder knowing she was the reason for his torment.

"Erza-sensei wh-why would anyone do this?" Hinata said in tears of what she had heard. "I can answer that." Kakashi said sighing "Naruto took a burden that only he may tell us when he's ready and well, that's as much as I'm legally allowed to say." This left many questions for them as what could be the reason of this. Even to them it was wonder.

"Kaa-san I'm going after Naruto." Hikari said looking at Erza and nodded; unbeknownst to the others there here pupils were slit like a fox.

 **========Forest clearing========**

Laying in a now new forest clearing was Naruto who was passed out after using most of his rage he found himself exhausted and now sleeping in the forest clearing. Inside his mind scape however he was currently continuing his training and noticed Hikari had joined him. "What are you doing here." He asked confused as to how she joined him inside the seal; however his answer was a slap to the face with an explosive tag.

"Son of a bitch"

Right after it exploded and he was rocketed into the lake of his mindscape. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" She shouted from the shore as he flew back in via the blood shadow armor. "Alright I'm sorry okay." He sighed and looked at her, her eyes had become red with her pupils being split. "You leaked a lot of chakra and now I have to filter it, but anyways where are you kaa-san wants me to bring you back to Tazuna's where are you?" She asked worried for his well being. "I'll be honest I forgot, I just remember destroying a lot of trees and then passing out." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Baka just get back here okay." she said frustrated "alright I-" as he started he began to fade to her and his world started watering down. "Whats going on?" He asked her as he didn't understand what was happening. "Someone from the outside is waking you up."

As his world disappeared from around him he woke up in the forest clearing.

"Hey, you shouldn't sleep here you'll catch a cold." When he opened his eyes he saw a girl with long black hair in front of him.

' _Wow she's pretty.'_

 **============end chapter=============**

 **Hey guys there is a poll on my profile page I encourage to to check it out, it closes at the end of this month. This entails whether or not there is a chapter for justification. If you want more to it go back to chapter one and go to the bottom.**

 **Hey guys sorry for not uploading it's a struggle and with family problems. Anyways a new chapter Saturday so stay tuned for that. Anyway I'm out Ja Ne!**


	8. Fixing Treaties and Bridges

_**Hey guys, sorry for pushing the date back a week your author-san was going through a lot of struggle. He is very sorry ;-; and apologizes. He also thinks that it this chapter doesn't live up to expectations. But with the main part in this chapter There will be a short in between to sum up what happens and to clear up the disputes around it. I am reallly sowwy tho ;-; I'll try to upload soon. Hinata-chan please.**_

 **Hinata: A-ano T-the Following is a fan based parody N-naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Sh-shonen J-jump, and TV Tokyo. Fairy Tail**

 **is owned by Hiro Mashima, F-funimation, and TV Tokyo. Please Support the official release!**

 **========start=======**

"Oh yea sorry, thanks for waking me." He said sitting up, "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he said smiling at her. "Nice to meet you Naruto-san I'm Haku. May I ask what you were doing out here." She asked tilting her head to the side. "Oh just training, blowing off some frustration." He said trying not to blush. Her eyes widened, _'He did ALL of this alone! I better alert Zabuza-sama.'_

"W-wow you must be really strong." He chuckled "I'm not that strong." He answered modestly, he was telling the truth mostly. Naruto then stopped and came to a question. "Hey uh I have a question miss, why are you out here all alone." He asked and she looked down. "Well… you see I have a friend who's hurting and I'm picking some herbs to make medicine." She said showing him the few plants she had picked up from the area. "Ah okay do you mind if I help." He said smiling and she blushed _'oh wow he's actually kinda cu- ahhh! No, no! Father would kill me!'_ "Y-yea sure." she said and continued to pick some more plants.

"So Haku, who is your friend you're picking herbs for?" He asked as he picked some more plants. "Well my father recently got hurt while working and so I'm making him some tea and other medicines to help him get better." He stopped picking plants fast and slowed down to listen. "Oh, that must be frightening." He said watching her feeling something was suspicious. "We'll need mushrooms now, and yes it is I was shocked when he got home." She said and got up with Naruto to walk to another area that had what they were looking for.

For Haku, this was a mistake. While getting up her dress shifted and Naruto could see a ninja pouch on her side. _'That's the same one as the hunter ninja that took Zabuza.'_ They continued to pick the need plants until Naruto broke the silence. "Haku what does your father do?" He said throwing her for a loop. "Oh he does construction but fell while working." She said sadly. Naruto didn't buy it. "Oh, are you guys apart of a village?" He asked and watched as she shook her head.

"I've heard of the conditions of the Hidden Mist, You and Zabuza should come with us back to the leaf." She tensed and jumped back into a fighting stance. "I'll never betray Zabuza!" She said pulling out her senbon prepared to strike. Naruto did nothing but put his hands up surrendering. "I'm not here to fight you Haku, come with me and my team back to the hidden leaf." She lowered guard slightly but raised it again. "What makes you think I'll trust you leaf nin! If you so much as try anything I'll kill you right where you stand!" she shouted getting ready to throw her senbon.

"Haku-chan bloodlines are praised in Konoha and in the worst case you'll be protected by me and my family I won't let you and Zabuza get hurt." He said walking in a circle. Her face was filled with doubt, the idea of not having to be on the run, to be safe, to be able to eat without doing all this hard work. The thought of it was oh so very pleasing. Imagine and nice warm bed with no worries of death from those who know of bloodlines.

"I-I'll tell Zabuza about it, you'll get a message in a few days but until then you better stay away, she said grabbing her basket but couldn't help but feel that it was colder outside from some reason. "Thank you Haku-chan, I hope that you two will join us." Naruto said smiling and walking over putting another herb in the bag. As she turned around she stopped for a second walking away.

"Hey who are you calling chan anyway! I'm a boy jackass!" "He" shouted to Naruto turning around glaring at him while Naruto chuckled. "No you're not." Was the only response and Naruto chucked a white pair of panties with light blue smiling ice pops(:3) at "him" laughing his ass off and ran away leaving a blushing Haku.

…

"YOU PERVERT!"

 **=======Back at Tazuna's house=======**

Erza was currently pacing back and forth hoping her son would come home safe. Hikari said he was on his way home but she still above the strength of a warrior had the heart of a mother. He didn't come back last night and it was around six o'clock and he still wasn't back.

"I'm home"

Erza looked up from her thought and saw Naruto walk in and hugged him tightly. "Oh kami Naruto you're safe. I was worried, just..don't run off on a mission like that again." She had said with a few tears in her eyes. "yes kaa-san" he said returning the hug and letting her smile before giving him a noogie. Kurenai smiled and Kakashi gave his iconic eye-smile, everyone was currently here but the teams were in their rooms. "Kaa-san, Kurenai and Kakashi-sensei I have news." He announced grabbing their attention. "I have negotiated a potential treaty with Zabuza and his apprentice." They looked at him shocked, how was he able to do this?

"Naruto what are the terms." Kakashi asked surprised that Naruto got that far, and Naruto nodded. "They join the village, I have promised them they can feel safe that they'll be protected under my family name of Konoha. I have already alerted The Lord Hokage." Naruto said while looking at all three of the. "When is the meeting?" was the question from Kurenai. "In about 2-3 days I'll get a message to request a meeting, until then we have to wait." She nodded to him confident about this.

"Well until then we won't let word of this come back to the team we'll have to keep it between us." Kakashi said and Erza nodded "That's that Naruto I know, why don't you go to bed your our room is the first door on the left upstairs." Erza said to Naruto and he went upstairs to find them again in a game of Uno, "Deal me in."

 **=====9pm=====**

As the leaders went to bed trying not to wake their teams Erza saw Naruto sleeping and smiled when he opened his eyes up to her and rubbed them. Oh how this brought her back in time. "Kaa-san? Five more minutes, I don't need Natsu and Gray in the morning." He said and she giggled picking him up and taking him to her own futon. Using the requip to change into her sleepwear she got under blankets with him and he smiled. "I missed when you were younger, you always wanted to cuddle right next to me at night." She said smiling "Yea.. I still do sometimes." he let loose, his tiredness turning off his filter. "I'll never not want to." He said snuggling close to her. "Naru-chan I don't think I could ever let you go" She said and started singing a lullaby that put him to sleep. The same one she sang, all these years.

The same one that put a scared five year-old who's life was threatened by an angry mob, to sleep.

She kissed his forehead softly like winter snow but on summer grass, a gentle placement like this made him shiver and get closer, it's been a while since they have spent time like this, mother and son as one. Naruto was held in the embrace of his mother and they both slept the best they had ever slept months. They were together.

 **====Next Day=====**

Erza woke up yawning and saw her sleeping little blonde bundle of joy and recalled last night's events. She smiled and noticed he had his thumb in his mouth and used all of her strength not to squeal; taking this chance she grabbed a camera requip and snapped a picture but then noticed two little fox ears on his head. She promptly died from acute poisoning.(A/N: get it, a cute poisoning) She smiled and took one more picture of him and then realized his fox ears. Looking around she saw they were alone. "Naruto wake up. Wake up!" She said and he awoke jolting "IT WAS NATSU!" He shouted and blinked, "huh, what is it?" He said wagging his tail like it was nothing. Erza watched in Surprise.

"What." He took a minute to realize what was going on and noticed the tail waving behind him and jumped in shock. Speeding through hand signs he summoned a small blue fox. **"Hiya Naruto! What can I do for you?"** The small kit asked, "Kyori get Hikari here as fast as possible go!" He said and the small fox poofed out.

 **======Training with Teams 7 & 8======**

Since it was early both teams were instructed to train since Tazuna didn't leave until ten o'clock. Kurenai had her team do some sparing and after a while Kakashi showed his face. "Hey everyone I have news." He said smiling making the two teams gather. "We're gonna learn how to climb trees today!" He said doing his eye smile. "Wait, you guys can't climb trees yet?" Hikari said looking at them but had a returned look of are you stupid. "Are you dumb of course we c-" "No hands." Sakura was stopped mid sentence and watched as Hikari casually walked up a tree like it was nothing and Kakashi sighed.

"U-um kakashi-sensei, we also know water walking." Hinata said watching Hikari drop down. "As you were then..heh…" Kakashi said and began to teach his team and Hikari and Hinata took stance. "First connect." She said and Hinata nodded; but before they could start there was a small puff of smoke which caught their attention and Kyori popped in the middle of their area and ran towards Hikari. **"Hikari-sama, Naruto needs your help, it's happening!"** The little kit said and her eyes widened. "Kurenai-sensei I'm going to help Naruto." She said and ran off as soon as she received a nod from her sensei.

Unbeknownst to them Hinata was already following Hikari as soon as she ran off. _'What's wrong with Naruto Kun?'_ She trailed behind Hikari and used her byakugan to follow her through the forest as the jumped from tree to tree. Ultimately ending at Tazuna's house. As Hikari walked in she used her byakugan to find her with Naruto and Erza; but Naruto had a set of fox ears and a tail!?

' _I have to get closer to hear!'_ She thought as she jumped down and slowly crept inside. She was finally able to hear them. "Naruto first you need to control my chakra, demon chakra isn't like your normal chakra it's a lot different." She said as she sat cross-legged in front of him and watched as concentrated and ninetails came out along with her two ears. "I haven't done this outside of the seal before. I also can't believe how lucky we are that Tsunami took Inari into two. shopping ex-machina." She said and made tiger hand sign. "Naruto think about not having the ears and tail." She said as Naruto nodded and held position cross-legged as well and the ears just went away, in the meanwhile a red aura appeared around him and flowed into Hikari.

She sighed, "I can try to regulate it but it'll take some time to get used to Naruto." she said as her tails and ears disappeared. "Hikari what happened to Naruto, I want an explanation." said Erza and almost in synch Hinata walked in. "Naruto…"

The three looked at Hinata with shock, "Oh shit."

The stopped and realized what had happened. Hinata had seen the whole thing, there was only one thing they can do about this, and that, was to tell the truth. The no holds barred flat out truth; she had seen everything because of the byakugan and had heard more than likely everything too. They couldn't half-ass their way out of this one so they had to do something.

"Hinata we can expla-" Hikari started but Naruto shook his head. "Hikari we can't bs this one." he said and sighed. "Well, what do you want do" "Tell the truth." He said to her sighing. She looked at him, he only nodded in return. As of that moment Hikari ran through seals and the walls, floor and ceiling flashed green. "Privacy seal placed." She said and Naruto passed Hinata a chair. "You'll want to sit down."

She sat down waiting for an explanation, "Hinata do you remember the Nine-tailed fox attack." He asked her and paced slightly. "Y-yes who doesn't, The Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to kill the Nine-Tails and save the village." She said prompting Hikari to stand forward. "Hinata, what if we told you… It's not that easy." She said looking the girl directly in the eye. "Wh-what? What do you mean." She said confused. _'It's not that easy?"_ "Hinata, the tailed beast are creatures of chakra. You can't just kill us." Hikari said forward taking down all the walls. "My sister may have been able to be sealed into a teapot. But I am not that easy." She said. "Hi-hikari-san w-why do you sp-speak like that."

Naruto pulled forward. "Hinata, The Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Nine-Tails… He sealed it in his son." He said shocking her. "N-naruto wh-what." She was lost, ' _The Fourth Hokage had a son and he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into him? No that's not true though!'_ "N-Naruto-kun h-how do you know this!" She asked, She was shock how he could just claim this all. "Y-you can't be serious, b-but in class." "On the day I was born The third hokage passed a law stating no one could speak of the what happened, an S-class law to speak of it. Punishment for breaking this law is death."

Appalled was an understatement Hinata couldn't make sense of any of this, it had to be a joke, a prank Naruto would be risking his life telling her this. It can't be real, it. It. No!

"Naruto how-!" "Because I am the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, Hikari lies within my seal" Her eyes went wide and her heart started beating really fast. "What… N-Naruto what are you!."

"I am the Jinjuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune."

From that moment Hinata passed out from shock.

 **====Later====**

Waking up slowly Hinata felt her head pounding from earlier she could barely remember what had happened. _'N-naruto-kun'_ everything started flashing back to her. _"What's going on!?" "The tailed beast can't be killed" "I'm the container of the nine-tailed fox."_ "AHH!" she woke up breathing heavy and in no time she was looked over by Naruto "Hinata are you okay.?" He asked looking at her as she tried to pace her breathing. "N-n-naruto-kun." She said blushing heavily as he looked at her worriedly. "Yes Hinata-chan." She sighed "I had a dream, you said you where the Fourth Hokage's son and you had the Nine tailed fox inside of you; and Hikari said that she was the Nine tails."

Naruto paled and Hikari walks in, "Naruto, they need you at the bridge." She turned her head and noticed Hinata awake. "Let me talk to Hinata go okay. She said and he nodded. As he headed toward the door he nodded to her and she nodded back in confusion to Hinata, with that Naruto headed off.

 **==========At the bridge============**

"Sorry Tazuna I don't want to risk anything while working on the bridge." "It's alright, go home. I can't be entirely angry." Tazuna responded as a worker had came to him to explain his reasoning of not wanting to continue working on this bridge anymore. Walking towards Tazuna was Naruto, he could see the look of stress on his face and went to inquire. "Hey old man what's up." He said as he walked to his client for the mission. "Oh Naruto, it's you." He sighed and looked around. "My men have been quitting in fear of their lives, and while I can't entirely blame them for wanting to leave, but I end up getting screwed more and more." He explained and saw few crate of building materials over by a lift. "It might take longer for me to finish but I could use all the help I can get." Tazuna explained, stressed from not having much to work with.

"I think I have just the thing for you old man, _**Shadow clone jutsu**_ " crossing his fingers making his signature hand sign 40 clones popped up "Everyone split yourselves into four equal groups and transform into red, blue, green, and yellow. One by on they started following. "So You have your workforce, now what do we do old man." Naruto said smirking and left Tazuna dumbfounded but he quickly regained his thoughts and smiled at him _'You're one surprising kid'_

 **=========Tazuna's house==========**

After the work day had slowly come to an end they managed to make up for their loss of manpower on the bridge. As Team 7, Tazuna, and Team 8 minus Hinata and entered his house opened the door to a pissed as hell Hinata with activated byakugan and a Hikari who let out an aura of rage. Erza was on the couch eating popcorn "Naruto." Hinata said darkly, "Who is this Haku-chan?" Hikari continued "AND WHY DOES SHE CALL YOU KUN!" They shouted unison pissed as all hell. "N-now let me explain ladies I-" "Save it! She left you a note!" Hikari said and passed a scroll to him.

' _My Dearest, Naruto-kun. Thank you for this opportunity for me to join you and your family in the village. Please meet me and my acquaintance at The Boar's Cap inn. We want to meet you tonight or tomorrow, we have but three days left. Please hurry._

 _Haku._

He blinked twice, "Well um you see…" He chuckled lightly rubbing the back of his head. However in the midst of this Kurenai joined Erza on the couch sharing the popcorn. "It's not what you think." He said brushing it off and Hinata glared. "My Dearest, Naruto-kun! With a comma after dearest!" She shouted and glared at him. He sighed and looked at them. "Fine." he looked started at Hikari then her eyes widened following he whispered in Hinata's ear and they nodded. "You're not off the hook Uzumaki!" Hikari said glaring

Naruto sighed as they walked outside, yet he wasn't ready when he heard a tree fall. "Well then… uhhh Kurenai-sensei, Kaa-san, Kakashi-sensei; It seems it's the message we were waiting for." He said and their eyes widened. "Later." Erza said and the others nodded. "Kakashi-sensei what message is it?" Sakura asked but Kakashi waved her off. "Hm… A message for the jonin?" He said and she face faulted. "Then why does Naruto get to know about it!" She *ehm* "said" breaking the ear drums of most. "Because it directly concerns him and it follows a request directly from the Hokage." Erza said standing up. "I'll see you outside Kurenai." Erza said and dismissed her them as she headed outside.

Kakashi did the same in trade and let his squad relax for the night. "Now then to business shall we?" He walked outside and joined Erza followed by Kurenai and Naruto. Yet with them was someone peeking in on them listening. After Naruto got outside he put his hand on the ground and engulfed the group in a magic circle. _**"Plane of Silence"**_ another magic circle appeared over head but disappeared right after. However to them they could still see both and a barrier ring.

"We can only hear each other while inside the ring, once you step you can't step in." He said and Kakashi and Kurenai nodded. "Haku said we only have 3 days left. I'm assuming on the last day Gato is coming to wave. Since we know where they are I suggest Kaa-san comes in after I meet with Haku, Kurenai-sensei could use a genjutsu for a screen and Kakashi support?" Naruto said in a serious tone getting confirmation from them. "Naruto how do we know this isn't a trap." Kuenai asked and Naruto looked at her. "I don't know but if it is, then a genjutsu could get us out quick." He said and she nodded. "Let's gear up and move out in 30 minutes." Kakashi said and they nodded." One by one they walked in and got ready fueling themselves.

However their watcher couldn't get anything off of them and sighed until they fell to the ground knocked out.

 **=======Later the same night=====**

The leaders met up outside with Naruto, he had told Hikari he would be out and just contact him incase he needed to send her chakra. She nodded and went back to sleep as he went outside and met with the team leaders. "Ready Naruto?" Erza Asked as they got ready to leave. "Yea let's go."


End file.
